


Los días de nuestras vidas

by shinnight



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 1980s, 80's Music, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Boys' Love, Dark Magic, F/F, Family Issues, Fluff, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Magic, Magic School, Magic War, OT8, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids are Family, Switch Han Jisung | Han, Switch Lee Minho | Lee Know, Teenagers, no tengo ni idea de las parejas, stray kids - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnight/pseuds/shinnight
Summary: 1984. Lee Minho recibe una beca para asistir a una de las escuelas de magia más prestigiosas del país: el instituto Revenant.Deseoso de deshacerse de su reputación anterior, decide empezar de nuevo, abriéndose a conocer a nuevas personas y dispuesto a ser el mejor mago de su generación.Sin darse cuenta, como una enfermedad silenciosa, el mal comienza a expandirse poco a poco mientras Minho y sus nuevas amistades viven los días de sus vidas.«No puedes retroceder el reloj, no puedes retroceder la marea.¿No es eso una pena?»-These Are the Days of Our Lives, Queen.• Pareja principal: minsung• no tengo ni idea de qué otras parejas secundarias pueden haber• pueden encontrar esta historia también en wattpad con el mismo nombre y usuario• ni copias ni adaptaciones o me drogo.Ot8
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 1





	1. El invierno de 1984

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mención de intenciones suicidas en primer cap.
> 
> Este fic está centrado en el minsung, aunque es posible que hayan otras parejas y se desarrollará la amistad entre los chicos. Porque sí, todes quieren verles enamorados y bla, bla, pero una buena amistad no hace daño. se van a encontrar con mi humor todo kk asi que cuidao.
> 
> Si les sirve, pueden encontrar esta historia también en wattpad con el mismo nombre y usuario.

En el invierno de 1984, entre la nieve y las ramas de los árboles meciéndose en la ventisca, solo unos días después de navidad, una carta había salvado la vida de Lee Minho.  
  
Decirlo de esa forma sonaba fantasioso, algo que Minho sabía. Lo había planeado todo: unas pastillas de cianuro ocultas entre su ropa y un disco de David Bowie para despedirse solemne del mundo. Escucharía a todo volumen _The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars._ Se encerraría en su cuarto cuando su madre saliese y su abuela se acostara en el sillón lista para una de sus habituales siestas. Entonces, la voz de David Bowie inundaría la habitación y él se tragaría las pastillas. Perdería la consciencia con el aura mística de Bowie. Claro, ese hubiera sido su final si la carta no hubiese aparecido en su puerta un domingo por la mañana.   
  
Minho no deseaba terminar así, es más, le aterraba la idea de su consciencia desvaneciéndose para siempre. Pero no podía dejar de sentirse una carga. Su madre y su abuela hacían todo lo posible por darle una buena vida, por mantenerlo a salvo y prepararle para el mundo futuro. Las dos siempre estaban pendientes de su bienestar y aquello hacía que su corazón se estrujase. Hace años que su madre no salía al centro de la ciudad y se compraba algo bonito para ella, pues todo su dinero lo invertía en él.  
  
Por ello, los dos años anteriores había fijado su concentración solo en los estudios, para hacerlas sentir orgullosas. Quería postular a la beca del instituto Revenant, que su madre se sorprendiera de que su hijo hubiese entrado a un colegio más caro que su casa. Aquello le costó la pérdida de varias amistades, el odio de sus compañeros porque siempre estaba de mal humor, y un estrés que se salió de control. Había puesto tanto de sí en conseguir la beca que, en caso de que hubiese fallado estrepitosamente, no estaba seguro de si podría seguir soportando ser una carga.  
  
Cuando la carta de respuesta apareció en su puerta, Minho dejó de respirar por unos segundos y se quedó inmóvil, observando el papel que yacía en el suelo. Con manos temblorosas tomó el sobre y leyó el nombre del instituto que estaba escrito con una letra tan preciosa que sintió vergüenza de la suya. Lo abrió con cuidado y leyó lentamente el contenido, procesando cada letra hasta que no pudo continuar y sintió que iba a vomitar de los nervios.  
  
Había entrado, le habían aceptado. Minho no lloró, no era alguien que estallara en lágrimas en situaciones sentimentales, pero si corrió casi sin aire donde su abuela, quien tuvo que calmarlo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Su madre, cuando llegó del trabajo y se enteró de la noticia, rompió en llanto y abrazó a su hijo contra su pecho.  
  
Minho estaba emocionado: era la primera vez que tenía un logro por su cuenta.  
  
Sin embargo, su segunda opción le derivó a conversaciones con un terapeuta. Su madre encontró las pastillas dos días después y se asustó tanto que no volvió a dejarle solo por una semana. Las consultas, de hecho, fueron liberadoras. El poder conversar con alguien que le entendiese y desahogarse sin reprimirse, fue igual a deshacerse de un peso que le impedía avanzar. Entendió, entonces, lo equivocado que había estado cuando deseó acabar con su vida tan precipitadamente. Quizá debió hablar con alguien primero antes de haber comprado ilegalmente cianuro.  
  
Enero pasó lentamente ante los ojos de Minho, quien estaba entusiasmado de poder demostrar que él saldría adelante. Iba a ser el mejor mago de su generación.   
  
Ya no le importaba que sus antiguos compañeros y amigos le odiasen.  
  
Aunque, algo no podía dejar de dar vueltas en su mente: la secundaria, donde vivía, eran seis años y comúnmente terminabas a los diecinueve. Y él había pasado tres de esos en un establecimiento irrelevante. Solo le quedaban otros tres y dudaba que pudiese acoplarse con los demás estudiantes y el lujoso estilo de vida en Revenant. Quería empezar de nuevo. Con sus antiguos compañeros había sido desagradable. Siempre de mal humor y prefiriendo mantener su cabeza pegada a los libros en vez de descansar por unos minutos. No los culpaba por ello, pero lo único que a Minho le había importado en ese momento era la beca.  
  
_Psicópata_. Así le llamaban. Podía incluir en su largo repertorio: loco, imbécil y probablemente lunático. A Minho no le importó ninguno de los apodos desagradables que sus compañeros exclamaban, pero si llegó a cansarse de escucharlos todos los días. Por eso, uno de esos tantos días, se puso de pie tirando su cuaderno y apuntó con su varita al chico que le había llamado psicópata. No tuvo ningún reparo en amenazar con maldecirle si seguía metiéndose en su camino y, cuando el chico le retó a hacerlo y Minho pronunció las primeras letras de un maleficio, todo el salón se hizo para atrás y unos pocos salieron corriendo.  
  
Aquello, por supuesto, solo había hecho que el odio que sus compañeros albergaban por él creciera exponencialmente. Los insultos no volvieron a oírse en voz alta, pero sí en pequeños susurros en los pasillos. De odiarle, habían pasado a temerle.  
  
Mentiría si dijera que no le gratificaba la idea de algunos retrocediendo al verle pasar, balanceando su varita entre los dedos y con el mentón levantado con superioridad. Lo disfrutaba.   
  
Ahora, no volvería a verles el rostro a esos malnacidos. Aunque, por supuesto, extrañaría a los profesores que siempre estuvieron apoyándole en su camino para alcanzar la beca. Recordaría con cariño también el rostro agudo y los ojos verdes de Joo Hyejin, la única de sus amigas que se mantuvo a su lado. No sabía si ella le escribiría en el verano como siempre hacía, si volvería a invitarle a su casa mientras escuchaban a David Bowie y se llenaban de dulces baratos; o si volvería a regalarle vinilos para su cumpleaños. Hyejin decía que era época de cambiarse a los cassettes porque no deseaba quedarse atrás, así que era Minho quien los recibía cuando la chica decidía deshacerse de algunos.  
  
_«Música gratis»_ , sonreía divertido Minho cada vez que pensaba en ello.  
  
Incluso si Hyejin no volvía a escribirle, él lo haría. No porque rogase por su amor o algo parecido, sino porque apreciaba a Hyejin como nunca había apreciado a alguien.   
  
—¡Claro que te escribirá, cielo! —había dicho su madre cuando, curioso, preguntó por su opinión. Minho sacó su varita y jugó con ella, balanceándola entre sus dedos—. Hyejin es una chica tan inteligente y dulce. Si hubiese tenido un problema contigo, no dudes de que ya te hubiera escrito.   
  
—En mis tiempos, cuando alguien ignoraba nuestras cartas, les enviábamos un silbido —dijo su abuela. Se encontraba sentada en la mesa. Esa vez, tenía el cabello azul.  
  
Minho, cuando tenía siete años, hechizó a su abuela por accidente cambiándole el color de cabello y a ella le gustó tanto el resultado que le pedía seguido que lo hiciese.  
  
—Mamá, por dios, eso es considerado acoso. —Su madre no lucía nada contenta.  
  
—En mis tiempos no —volvió a repetir su abuela con normalidad.  
  
—No le des mal ejemplo a Minho, por favor.  
  
—Tranquila, mamá —sonrió Minho—. Prometo que no le enviaré un silbido a nadie. Creo.  
  
Para el término del invierno, su uniforme y sus libros ya habían llegado. Las telas de la camisa y el pantalón eran tan suaves que Minho no dejaba de probárselos en cada oportunidad que tuviese, mirándose en el espejo mientras hacía muecas e intentaba lucir fortachón e intimidante, claro, hasta que fue descubierto por su abuela, quien le estrelló un libro en la cabeza y le llamó bruto por ensuciar el chaleco. Luego, le pidió que le cambiase el cabello por un verde neón.   
  
Minho también pensó en cambiarse el color de pelo, el hechizo era bastante sencillo cuando tenías práctica, pero lo descartó cuando no logró decidirse por cuál encajaría mejor con su rostro. Además, dudaba que alguien le tomase en serio si se presentaba en Revenant con el cabello azul. Quizá, su abuela le apoyaría a toda voz como una fan empedernida en un concierto, pero ya sabía de antemano que las opiniones de su abuela eran cuestionables.   
  
El día que tenía que irse, Minho apenas podía respirar de lo nervioso que estaba. Se había puesto la ropa más cómoda que había encontrado, iba a ser un viaje muy largo.  
  
Antes de irse, bajó al sótano de la casa y entró en la habitación protegida que contenía la piedra mágica de su familia. Todas las familias mágicas poseían una y era imposible que alguien que no fuese del núcleo familiar superase la protección. Era gracias a ella que la magia existía, pero necesitaba ser canalizada por un medio y para eso existían las varitas, que poseían un cristal neutral que canalizaba la magia de la piedra y eran la fuente de emisión. Aun así, no todos eran capaces de usar la magia. Su madre, por ejemplo, no podía usarla, aun cuando sus padres eran magos.   
  
A un lado de la piedra, había una foto. Minho limpió el polvo que había caído la noche anterior sobre ella y sonrió levemente al observar el rostro serio de su padre. Nunca había llegado a conocerlo, enfermó y falleció antes de que pudiese abrazarle. Sabía que su madre lo había amado con todas sus fuerzas, y ahora solo le tenía a él como recuerdo.   
  
—Voy a brillar, papá —dijo, con una gran sonrisa—. Tú obsérvame.  
  
Su abuela, despreocupada como siempre, le dio un abrazo suave y le revolvió el cabello deseándole suerte. Ni siquiera tuvo que prometerle a su abuela que triunfaría, ella ya lo sabía por sí misma. Ella siempre había creído en él. Su madre igual, pero Minho conocía lo insegura que podía llegar a ser, así que le prometió que no se metería en problemas. Su madre condujo hasta la estación de buses, preguntándole cada dos segundos si recordaba el número exacto del bus que lo llevaría hasta el distrito 9 de Verluer. Minho tuvo que aclararle hasta el cansancio que sabía que era, para su irónica sorpresa, el nueve.  
  
Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, su madre lloró mientras le abrazaba. Minho le dijo que no se iba a morir o algo parecido, pero su madre no podía dejar de acariciarle el cabello y apretarlo contra sí. La maleta y la mochila en su hombro pesaban, todo porque había batallado con su madre para traer el tocadiscos y algunos de sus vinilos favoritos.  
  
Y una vez listo, se subió al autobús y se despidió de su madre por la ventana.  
  
Sabía que no sería el único becado en ese año. Después de todo, solo aceptaban a una persona por distrito y Minho estaba orgulloso de poder decir que había vencido a una cantidad grande de otros adolescentes.  
  
El camino era largo y él había tenido que madrugar para llegar temprano. Sacó su varita y comenzó a jugar con ella como siempre hacía, pasándola entre sus dedos. Era prohibido ocupar hechizos en transportes públicos a menos que fueran individuales y no afectaran en nada al espacio. El sol recién comenzaba a salir y Minho bostezó, entusiasmado por lo que el futuro le deparaba. Quizá, de ahora en adelante, todo mejoraría.


	2. Llegada a Revenant

Por primera vez en su vida, Minho admitió que los _cassettes_ , de hecho, no eran una mala idea y que quizá debía esforzarse para comprar algunos junto a un reproductor.

Él había sido un fiel defensor de los vinilos, alegando que los _cassettes_ eran para gente básica con mal gusto (excepto por Hyejin, claro). Después de un viaje de un día y medio donde la única música que escuchó había sido de la radio del transporte, había bajado del autobús con el culo plano y una repentina adoración por los _cassettes_.

Usó su varita y murmuró un _«Vopeto»_ para elevar su mochila por los aires. Temía usar el hechizo de levitación en objetos pesados, especialmente porque era terrible en él. Lo más pesado que podía mantener en el aire era una enciclopedia de ochocientas páginas y solo había durado diez minutos en ello. Sin embargo, no deseaba tener un peso en su hombro por unos momentos y mantuvo la mochila en el aire y arrastró la maleta.

Para su mala suerte, tendría que pasar una hora más sentado en un autobús, esta vez con los otros estudiantes becados que habían llegado al instituto. Miró a todos lados en la estación. Le habían dicho en la carta que un guía le recogería, pero nadie parecía estarle buscando.

Se movió un poco entre la gente, tratando de evitarlos a todos. Un hombre de casi dos metros se dio un cabezazo con su mochila levitante y Minho tuvo que taparse la boca para contener la risa.

No perdió la calma, aun cuando pensó que podría estar perdido, hasta que pudo divisar un cartel rosa enorme que tenía su nombre escrito. _«Lee Minho»_ junto con mariposas y corazones negros. Era un chico alto, llevaba gafas y tenía el peinado más aburrido que Minho podía haber visto en su vida. Era el tipo de chico que se encontraría en una exposición de cómics. No lució feliz al ver que se le acercaba.

—¿Eres Lee Minho?

—Él mismo.

El hombre abrió los ojos, incrédulo, y le examinó de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¡Pensé que eras una chica!

—¿Qué chica se llamaría Lee Minho? —Arqueó una ceja. El hombre carraspeó incómodo.

—¡Ah, lo siento! El registro que me dieron decía que eras una chica. Qué gracioso, ¿no? Ja, ja. —El hombre, nervioso, arrugó la cartulina como pudo, pero él todavía podía ver el _«Lee»_ con un corazón arriba. Al ver que era demasiado grande, se desesperó y sacó su varita—. ¡ _Figniti!_

La gran cartulina empezó a consumirse lentamente, convirtiéndose en cenizas. Minho hubiera usado _«Fignis»,_ una versión más potente del hechizo que había usado el hombre, pero probablemente habría causado un incendio en la estación.

—Solo una chica a la que sus padres odiasen se llamaría Lee Minho —dijo. El hombre le miró apenado y suspiró de alivio cuando la cartulina se volvió cenizas.

—Lo siento mucho —volvió a disculparse y Minho levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación—. Mi nombre es Hank. Vine a llevarte al autobús del instituto.

—¿Hay buena música en el autobús?

—Bueno..., tenemos la radio.

 _«Genial, otra hora más para adorar a los cassettes»,_ pensó. Asintió y cuando estaban a punto de ponerse en marcha, su mochila se desplomó del aire y le dio un golpe en la parte izquierda de la cabeza. Hank la había detenido con el hechizo de levitación a solo unos metros del suelo, pero Minho ya estaba restregándose la cabeza mientras se quejaba.

—Yo la llevaré. En marcha. —Hank se puso la mochila en el hombro y comenzó a caminar entre la multitud. Minho le siguió en silencio.

Era su primera vez en el distrito 9 y la sola estación ya demostraba que se encontraba en un lugar con el que solo podía soñar. Las paredes eran blancas y tenían pantallas en las esquinas que indicaban los horarios. En caso de que alguien no alcanzase a verlas, un trabajador modificaba con magia las paredes para que aparecieran los horarios cada diez minutos. Los buses que llegaban de los otros distritos desentonaban con los que salían de la estación, que eran más grandes y no estaban oxidados. Era como haber entrado al paraíso de los ricos, incluso la gente lucía elegante. Ropajes caros y vio algunas varitas en las caderas que tenían una que otra piedra preciosa.

Un mundo con el que solo había podido soñar. Minho venía del distrito 4. No era el peor lugar para vivir, pero se notaba la diferencia con los demás distritos por encima de él. Levantó el mentón y miró mal a todo el que pasase sus ojos por su ropa, pues en seguida notó que se habían dado cuenta que era probable que él no perteneciera ahí, con la clase alta.

Hank le guio por la estación hasta que fueron a parar a un bus diferente al resto. Tenía el logo del instituto Revenant y había varios niños ahí esperando al igual que él.

—Muy bien, él era el último. —Dijo Hank a una mujer, recalcando _«él»._

—Oh, hola. —Sonrió la mujer—. Adelante, ¡ahora sí pueden subir, niños! Dejen sus equipajes aquí, nosotros los guardaremos.

Hank le devolvió su mochila y Minho esperó a que dejasen de abalanzarse entre sí. Cuando tuvo el camino libre, subió y se sentó junto a la ventana, en la hilera de asientos de la izquierda. El bus era tan grande y había tantos asientos libres que no comprendió el alboroto.

En todo el camino, solo se mantuvo observando por la ventana. La mujer de antes les explicó el funcionamiento de Revenant y las reglas, a pesar de que ya venían especificadas en la carta.

El distrito 9 era una maravilla, con vistosos edificios y arquitectura cultural fantástica y colorida. La mayoría de las casas ocupaban cinco veces el tamaño de la suya. En el distrito 4, era común ver a vendedores ambulantes por las calles, especialmente en el centro. Sin embargo, no logró ver nada de eso en el distrito 9. Al parecer, ya estaban en el centro y la hora de viaje pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cuando supo que habían llegado y bajó del bus, casi se le cayó la boca al suelo. Era como un castillo, bueno, no. Pero parecía, con sus altísimas estructuras y los adornos dignos de uno. Lucía como una catedral, aunque no había oído que Revenant se relacionase con el dios de los no-magos. Tendría que multiplicar su casa mil veces para cubrir el espacio que ocupaba el instituto. Era un lugar sacado de un libro de fantasía.

—Muy bien, las clases empezarán en dos días, por lo que es esencial que conozcan el lugar y puedan ubicarse en sus dormitorios —explicó la mujer.

Minho se quedó callado durante todo el recorrido. Observó a una chica rubia abrir la boca cada vez que se topaban con algo más caro que todo el distrito 2. Según, habían llevado sus equipajes a sus respectivas habitaciones, el último lugar del recorrido. La mujer les explicó brevemente la historia del lugar, el juramento y el cómo se habían mantenido al tope en la lista de las mejores instituciones por años. Revenant era un sueño. Se sentía como si hubiese irrumpido en el castillo de un rey.

Al final, Hank le llevó a su habitación.

—Como ustedes son becados, tienen al menos un compañero de habitación —Le dijo Hank, palmeándole la espalda. Minho se hizo atrás, incómodo por el contacto físico—. Oh, lo siento. Como decía: no estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero ya sabes, hay que mantener los privilegios.

Minho no se extrañó. Era algo que se esperaba de la clase alta.

—Muy bien, es aquí.

Su habitación era la 542, lo que dejó a Minho más impactado que antes. Sabía que había muchos estudiantes en Revenant, pero no imaginaba que eran más de los que creía.

Había dos carteles frente a la puerta: el de arriba tenía su nombre y en el otro decía: Yang Jeongin. Era evidente que no lo conocía, ¿qué esperaba? ¿que apareciese el nombre de alguno de sus antiguos compañeros?

—Tú compañero de cuarto no ha llegado todavía. El día límite en el que los estudiantes pueden regresar es hasta mañana —explicó Hank—. La puerta solo se abre con tu varita, la de tu compañero, los guardias y la del encargado de la limpieza. Tienes que ponerla ahí, en esa cerradura y decir: _«Hiemai»_ Es un hechizo para hacer saber tu presencia. Vamos, inténtalo.

Minho extendió su varita y la colocó en la cerradura—. _Hiemai_.

Al instante, la puerta se abrió dejando ver el interior de la habitación y Hank lo celebró con pequeños aplausos.

—¿Qué pasaría si alguien lo intentase con hechizos de desbloqueo? —preguntó Minho curioso.

—Oh, eso es imposible que funcione. La puerta está encantada para abrirse solo ante sus propietarios y ahora tú eres uno de ellos.

Minho asintió guardando su varita en la cadera.

—Te dejaré para que te instales, Minho —se despidió Hank—. Disfruta tu estancia en Revenant. Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes contactar conmigo en las oficinas del primer piso. Oh, y no lo olvides, la cena se sirve en el comedor a las ocho.

Se quedó solo frente a la puerta. Miró por unos segundos el nombre del otro chico antes de adentrarse en la habitación. No tenía idea de quién demonios era ese tal Yang Jeongin, pero esperaba que no se metiese con él. A diferencia de sus años anteriores donde podía defenderse sin ninguna consecuencia grave, ahora podía ser expulsado. Se sentía como si estuviera atado, como si la clase alta estuviera controlando su vida como un títere, pero en seguida se dio cuenta que así es como había sido siempre.

La habitación era evidentemente más grande que la suya en el distrito 4. Tenía dos camas, escritorios de madera y closets sin ningún rasguño. Su maleta y su mochila ya estaban ahí. Además de la alfombra y la decoración con jarrones, a Minho le aterró romper algo y que tuviese que vender su riñón para compensarlo. Los cuadros, el espejo, las cortinas de las camas y el candelabro que colgaba en el techo; todo era más de lo que alguna vez podría pagar.

Había una puerta, probablemente era un baño. Se decidió por revisarlo después.

Las cosas del tal Jeongin ya estaban ahí. Supuso que él ya llevaba al menos un año en Revenant. Tenía algunos cuadros artísticos con su firma colgados en su pared y un caballete. Intentó abrir su closet por curiosidad. No pensaba robar nada, no era un desgraciado, pero el closet estaba protegido y no cedió. Hank no había mencionado nada de eso, por lo que supuso que era obra de Jeongin.

La presencia de Jeongin en el cuarto era mínima, casi nada de él estaba fuera de lugar. Había un estante con algunos libros, se suponía que ahí debía guardar los suyos y su closet tenía unos pequeños dibujos.

Había una foto en el escritorio de Jeongin. Minho, tentado por la curiosidad, se acercó. Era un niño, o al menos así lucía. Estaba sonriendo y dejó al descubierto sus brackets. Los que parecían ser sus padres estaban a su lado. Minho recordó que había un hechizo que arreglaba los dientes, aunque, como la mayoría de la magia estética, solo duraba un tiempo.

Él había traído una foto suya también, pero de su graduación de la escuela. Su abuela, con el cabello morado, sostenía el premio de honor como si fuese ella la que lo había ganado, y él estaba abrazado a su madre.

No desempacó, le daba pereza pensar en las cosas que tenía que guardar. Solo se acostó. La cama era la más cómoda en la que había estado, parecía como si estuviera sobre algodón. Pensó en su madre y en su abuela, en qué estarían haciendo sin él. Le había enseñado a su abuela el hechizo del cabello y aunque ella no lo había comprendido del todo, a Minho le pareció que estaría bien sin él.

Ya no sería una carga.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, solo que, antes de las ocho de la noche, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y él se despertó por el ruido de una mochila estrellándose en el suelo.

—Eh... ¿Eres Lee Minho?

Minho se talló los ojos y se incorporó. Yang Jeongin estaba frente a él, observándole con curiosidad. Tenía los ojos rasgados como los de un zorro del desierto y el cabello caótico, cayéndole por la frente.

—Él mismo. —Tenía que dejar de presentarse de esa forma.

—Soy Jeongin, tu compañero de cuarto.

Minho quiso decir irónicamente que ya lo sabía, pero Jeongin inspiraba un aura tan cálida que se hubiera sentido mal por ello.


	3. Primeras impresiones

Yang Jeongin era menor que él, aquello era evidente. Pero, la forma en la que se expresaba y se movilizaba le hacía parecer mayor. En menos de unos minutos de haberle conocido personalmente, había aprendido que era un chico reservado y sumamente limpio y ordenado. No se resistió a comenzar a ordenar todo lo que tenía en su mochila.

— _Hiemai_ —murmuró Jeongin contra su closet y este se abrió. Minho le observó en silencio.

Quería preguntarle cómo estaba bloqueado su closet, pero entonces tendría que explicar el por qué lo sabía y no estaba en sus planes ser acusado de ladrón en sus primeros días.

Era enorme y se veía aún más gracias al orden que mantenía Jeongin. Todo perfectamente arreglado, a excepción de una pequeña sección en un rincón. Era una colección de objetos aleatorios, o al menos eso parecía. Tenía, por amor a la magia, algunos vinilos de _Queen_ apilados a un lado y otros de artistas que Minho reconoció. Jeongin tenía el mismo vinilo de uno de los álbumes de _Depeche Mode_ que él traía en su mochila.

—¿Te gusta _Queen_? —preguntó.

Jeongin se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz. Estaba doblando la ropa que sacaba de su mochila.

—Oh, no. Es decir, su música es buena, pero no son míos —respondió Jeongin mirando de reojo los vinilos. Hizo una mueca—. Son de un... amigo. Sus padres son estrictos.

—¿Qué pasó con tu antiguo compañero?

—Se graduó —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Minho no sabía cómo hacer que siguiera hablando. Trataba de ser amable, pero Jeongin jamás se explayaba más de lo necesario. Decía exactamente lo que necesitaba decir y luego se mantenía en silencio y continuaba con lo suyo.

—¿Te gusta pintar? —Era la pregunta más estúpida que había hecho, considerando los cuadros que se alzaban en la pared.

Jeongin volteó a verle por unos segundos y asintió en silencio. Parecía avergonzado de que Minho estuviera analizando sus cuadros, pero no podía evitarlo. A Jeongin se le daba bien dibujar manos y parecía tener una fascinación por los tonos fríos. En el fondo del closet, del tamaño de un escritorio, había un cuadro a medias. Las pinceladas empezaban a formar rostros: siete para ser exactos. No preguntó sobre ello, pero Jeongin se vio incómodo de que estuviera a la vista, así que corrió algunas prendas en los armadores para taparlo.

—¿De qué distrito vienes? —preguntó Minho. Jeongin se detuvo abruptamente y le observó por unos segundos antes de tomar un abrigo y continuar como si la pregunta nunca hubiese sido formulada.

Minho miró el reloj de la pared. Iban a ser las ocho.

—¿Es tu primera vez aquí? —La voz de Jeongin salió en un murmuro.

—Sí, ¿no es obvio acaso?

— _Hum_. A veces solo te cambian de habitación.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Este es mi segundo año.

—¿Tienes...?

—Sí, catorce —Se adelantó Jeongin. Eso lo explicaba.

—Yo dieciséis —dijo y volvieron a sumirse en un silencio incómodo.

A Minho no le molestaba que Jeongin fuera callado, de hecho, le aliviaba, así no tendría tanta interacción social y podría quedarse tranquilo. Además, Jeongin no parecía ser una mala persona. A comparación de sus antiguos compañeros que no dudarían en lanzarle una maldición si se quedaba dormido en clases.

Se meció en la cama antes de ponerse de pie, repasando en su cabeza el recorrido hasta el comedor. Ya eran las ocho.

—Disculpa... —La voz de Jeongin le hizo detenerse—. ¿No te gustaría, bueno, cenar con nosotros?

—¿Nosotros?

—Mis amigos y yo.

Minho agradeció la inclusión. No necesitaba amigos para sobrevivir en la secundaria, pero se sintió enternecido por el gesto de Jeongin de arruinar la dinámica grupal con sus amigos para incluir a un don nadie como él.

—Claro.

Jeongin dejó lo restante en la cama y con un gesto, le indicó a Minho que dejaran la habitación. No eran los únicos, los demás alumnos del pasillo igual se dirigían al comedor y solo unos pocos se quedaron viéndolo, como si intentaran descifrar si era un recién llegado. Los demás caminaban con sus posturas rectas y sus ropas impecables. Minho quizá debió haberse cambiado, pero no quiso devolverse cuando ya iban por el cuarto escalón de la torre.

—Los chicos suelen ser bastante activos —dijo Jeongin—, especialmente Hyunjin.

Asintió, aunque no tenía idea de quién demonios era Hyunjin.

—Pero son amigables. Changbin, Hyunjin y Bang Chan son extrovertidos y les gusta hablar, aunque no sé si habrán llegado.

—Quizá no debería entrometerme en su grupo.

—Si así lo deseas, puedes cenar solo —dijo Jeongin encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero a los chicos no les molestará.

Cuando bajaron todas las escaleras, Minho suspiró. Entendía que un ascensor no combinaba con la estética de catedral del instituto, pero hubiera sido una gran ayuda para sus piernas.

Tenía que admitirlo: mientras se dirigían al comedor, no pudo evitar pensar que la atmósfera de Revenant era insípida. Alumnos moviéndose como robots, sabiendo exactamente lo que tenían que hacer sin desviarse de su misión. Algunos se habían puesto ya el uniforme, Minho supuso que aquellos eran los _lamebotas_ de sus respectivas clases. Pero, la mayoría de las personas estaban vestidas casuales. Claro, si los trajes podrían incluirse en ropa casual.

Alguien en el pasillo levantó su varita y luces de colores comenzaron a brillar sobre los estudiantes. Algunos rieron, parecían acostumbrados a ese chico. Él comenzó a acomodar las luces en las formas que él deseaba, algunas un poco obscenas. Minho se retractó un poco de su comentario anterior: Revenant sí era insípido, pero existían estudiantes en él que disfrutaban del momento.

— _Ugh_ , él de nuevo —se escuchó entre los estudiantes.

—Ese es Hyunjin —dijo Jeongin, señalando al chico que ahora había formado una mano enseñando el dedo medio.

Tenía el cabello negro y llevaba un parche en la nariz. Su varita era verde. _«Interesante elección»_ , pensó Minho. Se veía emocionado de molestar a los amargados que pasaban esquivando sus luces.

—Hace eso cada año —Jeongin resopló.

Entonces, cuando el pasillo había comenzado a despejarse, Hyunjin posó los ojos sobre Jeongin y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Movió la varita más efusivamente y ahora las luces habían formado un corazón azul. Hyunjin no podía dejar de sonreír.

—¡Innie!

En menos de un segundo, las luces se extinguieron y Hyunjin ya había llegado a su lado. Dio un rápido vistazo en dirección a Minho y se abalanzó sobre Jeongin, quien le correspondió el abrazo con menos entusiasmo.

—¿Por qué no respondías mis llamadas? Estuve a nada de enviarte un silbido.

—Necesitaba estudiar —respondió Jeongin.

—Eran las vacaciones de verano, ¡Nadie estudia!

—Hyunjin, este es Minho, mi compañero de cuarto.

Minho se sintió extraño cuando Hyunjin, que había abierto la boca para parlotear, la cerró de repente y se tomó su tiempo para analizarlo. La línea de la mandíbula marcada, los ojos rasgados que recordaban a los de un dragón y los labios más perfectos que había visto en su vida; Minho recordaba haber visto a Hyunjin en algún lado, pero su mente no estaba clara.

—Ah, no, no. No me presentes así sin más, ¿quién te crees que soy? —protestó Hyunjin.

—Minho, este es Hyunjin: mi mejor amigo —dijo Jeongin de mala gana.

—Perfecto —sonrió.

La primera impresión que le dio Hyunjin era la de un idiota. Lo aceptaba, juzgaba a las personas un poco, pero no podía evitarlo. Su cerebro relacionaba a las personas que conocía con adjetivos al instante.

—Lee Minho —se presentó a secas.

—No sonrías tanto, Minho. Se te puede entumecer el rostro.

El quejido de Hyunjin asustó a unas chicas que se dirigían al comedor. Jeongin le había propinado un golpe en el brazo.

—Perdón, perdón. —Rio Hyunjin y luego observó a Jeongin—. Bueno, estoy seguro que los chicos estarán feliz de verte. Tú también puedes venir, Minho.

—Oh, está bien.

Hyunjin había rodeado a Jeongin por los hombros y ahora se dirigían al comedor. Fue incómodo, Minho evidentemente sobraba a pesar de los esfuerzos de Hyunjin de preguntarle sobre sus gustos y si le agradaba la idea de compartir habitación con Jeongin.

—Sí, parece un buen chico. —Fue su respuesta y Hyunjin arqueó una ceja.

Cuando llegaron, la mayoría ya se había instalado en las mesas. Fueron a por su bandeja y a Minho casi se le cayó la baba al ver toda la comida que había. Podía elegir, realmente podía elegir. En su antigua escuela tenía que comerse la carne mal cocida que le daban porque era lo único que servían y, sinceramente, prefería eso a morirse de hambre. Jeongin se sirvió algunas tostadas y dulces, mientras que Hyunjin sacó su varita y murmurando hechizos de levitación llevó la comida a su bandeja.

—Eso es un desperdicio de magia —se quejó Jeongin.

—Pues te jodes.

Minho eligió servirse pedazos de pasteles y algunos dulces de canela que ofrecían. No estaba acostumbrado a comer dulces, ninguno de su familia era bueno en la repostería y, a menos que fuese el cumpleaños de alguien, su madre no compraba dulces. Se sirvió té. Amaba el té. No pudo con la tentación y terminó agregando _pie_ de manzana a su bandeja.

—Mira, Minho —llamó Hyunjin y Minho se volteó en su dirección. Estaba señalando una mesa con tres chicos en ella—. ¿Ves a esos de allá? Nos sentaremos con ellos, son nuestros amigos.

Sinceramente, no sabía el nombre del resto de amigos de Jeongin, pero comenzaba a creer que no había sido una buena idea aceptar su propuesta. En la mesa, un chico de cabello naranja se peleaba con uno de cabello negro por un brownie. Se estaban amenazando con tenedores. Al lado, el más alto de los tres leía en silencio, completamente ajeno a la matanza frente a él.

Solo siguió a los dos chicos hasta la mesa. Apenas le vieron, el de cabello naranja aprovechó la distracción del otro y tomó completa potestad del brownie. El otro chico que leía bajó el libro en silencio y frunció el ceño al verlo.

—¿Quién es él?

—Es Minho, el compañero de Innie —se adelantó Hyunjin. Luego, señaló al chico del libro—. Este cerebrito es Seungmin y este _punk_ de acá es Changbin. Son mis esclavos.

Seungmin le lanzó una mirada nada agradable a Hyunjin, quien se encogió en su lugar.

—¡Y yo soy Felix! —exclamó el de cabellos naranjas—, ¿quieres un brownie?

—No..., gracias.

—¿Por qué nadie acepta mis brownies la primera vez? —murmuró en voz baja.

Seungmin levantó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa agradable a Minho—. Siéntate con nosotros.

Minho asintió y tomó asiento junto a Felix, quien le miraba de reojo decaído. Una explosión dulzona elevó los ánimos de Minho cuando probó el pie de manzana. Era, probablemente, la cosa más deliciosa que había probado en su vida después de los espaguetis de su madre.

Los chicos en la mesa se presentaron formalmente. Hyunjin, Felix y Seungmin venían del distrito 8 según dijeron; y Changbin del 7. Jeongin se mantuvo en silencio y en ningún momento mencionó el suyo. Minho tampoco insistió.

Aquello, como era de esperarse, volvió a bajarle los ánimos a Minho por el suelo. Todos ellos eran evidentemente más poderosos que él, con dinero y vivían en buenos distritos. Del 7 para arriba ya eras considerado de la clase alta.

—¿De dónde vienes? —preguntó Changbin.

A Minho no le avergonzaba que fuera del distrito 4, no tenía por qué. Pero, por unos segundos dudó en responder porque pensó que lo echarían si decía un número bajo. Pensó en Jeongin. Él igual era un becado y, sin embargo, parecían apreciarlo mucho. En especial Hyunjin, que tenía un pendiente en su oreja que brillaba al reflejo de la luz y no lucía para nada barato.

—Del distrito 4 —respondió.

—¿Paradai? —preguntó Felix curioso mientras comía una tostada. Minho asintió. Era el nombre oficial de su distrito, pero muy pocos usaban los nombres.

—¿Por qué este es el único distrito que se llama distrito? ¿No es eso estúpido? —dijo Hyunjin de repente. Había dado un sorbo a su café—. Hola, soy un humano y mi nombre es humano.

—La gente rica no es muy creativa —alegó Minho y Jeongin soltó una risita.

—¿En qué año estás? —Esta vez, fue Seungmin quien preguntó.

—Cuarto.

—Genial, lo compartes conmigo —sonrió Changbin—. Estaba harto de ser el único solitario.

—No lo eres —dijo Jeongin—. Bang Chan también está solo en su año.

—¿Dónde está, por cierto? —inquirió Felix.

—Me escribió en el verano —levantó la voz Seungmin—. Vendrá mañana con Jisung para que no se sienta tan fuera de lugar.

—Ah. Jisung. —Jeongin pronunció el nombre con rabia.

No pasó desapercibido para Seungmin y Felix, quienes compartieron una mirada. Changbin se rascó el cuello incómodo.

Minho estaba comenzando a sentir que se estaba metiendo donde no debía. Incluso Hyunjin abrió los ojos ante la mención del tal Jisung y sus facciones se endurecieron un poco. Seungmin tomó un poco de pan y se lo llevó a la boca en silencio.

—¿Todavía siguen peleados? —preguntó Felix.

—Si él no se disculpa conmigo, pues creo que sí —aseveró Jeongin.

—Fueron sus padres, no él —dijo Changbin.

—Pero él no hizo nada para defender a Innie. —Hyunjin no dudó en hablar.

La mesa se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos. Hyunjin dio un mordisco pequeño a su pastel de chocolate y Minho prefirió fingir que el té era demasiado delicioso y que no tenía atención para nada más.

—Tienes que entenderlo, Jeonginnie. Sus padres no quieren que se junte con... bueno...

Hyunjin levantó la cabeza y se acomodó el cabello antes de decir:

—Dilo, Changbin. Sus palabras, no nuestras.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Felix, especialmente, frunció el ceño incómodo y se dedicó a pinchar el brownie con el tenedor como si estuviera asesinándolo. Changbin miró incrédulo a Hyunjin, intentando adivinar si realmente le estaba desafiando.

—Pobres interesados, ¿contento? —Changbin escupió las palabras.

—Pero la mayoría de ustedes son de distritos superiores al sexto —dijo Minho y luego quiso enterrarse el tenedor en el ojo. Se había entrometido en una conversación que debería no importarle. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos le hizo de lado.

—Somos basura para ellos —aseguró Felix.

—Seh. Solo le envían regalos de cumpleaños a Bang Chan —dijo Hyunjin indignado.

—Bueno —comenzó Jeongin remarcando las palabras—, si tanto les molestan los pobres, ¿por qué no sacan a su sofisticado hijo del instituto?

—¿Bromeas? ¡Sería una humillación para ellos! —exclamó Changbin—. ¿Tener que sacar a tu hijo en vez de sacar a los supuestos pobres interesados? Eso los mataría.

—Sería admitir la derrota —aportó Seungmin.

—¿Alguien quiere brownies?

—¡Yo, yo! —exclamó Hyunjin.

Gracias a Felix y sus brownies, la situación se había calmado. Changbin ya no miraba ceñudo a Hyunjin.

—Y ese tal Jisung es... —murmuró Minho.

—¿La decepción de sus padres?

—¡Hyunjin!

—Perdón, perdón.

—Bueno, tiene sentido. —razonó Seungmin—. Para sus padres, Jisung está yendo por el mal camino al juntarse con nosotros.

—Mal camino... —reflexionó Jeongin—. Dicho así no suena tan mal.

Entonces, Seungmin miró a Minho por unos segundos antes de abrir la boca y agregar en voz alta—: Si conoces a Jisung, jamás lo compares con sus padres.


	4. Stayin' Alive

La cena fue agradable. Minho recordaba que Hyunjin había hechizado los brownies de Felix para que cambiaran de color, y después, ninguno de los chicos había tocado el tema del supuesto Jisung. Changbin se había molestado con los chicos por haber mencionado el tema de su amigo frente a un recién llegado como él, por lo que Hyunjin y Seungmin se disculparon mientras Felix trataba de hacer una trenza pequeña con el cabello de Jeongin.

Los chicos eran bastante interesantes, a decir verdad. Hyunjin tenía un ego que parecía ser del tamaño de un lago y era un aficionado a desperdiciar magia, pero era sincero y aquello le agradaba a Minho; Felix lucía como si estuviera en un mundo completamente alejado del resto, un lugar donde solo existía la comida y podía hacer trenzas en los cabellos de sus amigos con total libertad. Changbin daba la impresión de que te robaría todo lo que llevaras encima, pero en el fondo parecía ser sensible y de buen corazón; y Seungmin, por otro lado, tenía toda la apariencia de un empollón, no lo iba a negar, pero había hecho una broma matemática sobre Hyunjin que le hizo reír.

Lo habían incluido en el grupo con rapidez, aunque Changbin se había disculpado por haber tocado un tema que no le incumbía. Minho no estaba seguro de si podía llegar a formar una amistad con ellos, pero sabía que, si en algún momento deseaba cenar con alguien, alguno de ellos le iba a invitar a la mesa.

— _Hiemai_ _._ —Jeongin abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación. Minho le siguió y rodó los ojos de frustración al recordar que no había desempacado nada.

Jeongin se dirigió a su closet y sacó ropa para ducharse. No dijo nada, solo tomó su toalla, dejó su varita en el escritorio y se introdujo en lo que Minho creía era el baño.

Minho, frustrado, empezó a desempacar todo sobre la cama. La ropa se había mezclado con los vinilos y algunos de sus libros, por lo que todo se había vuelto un caos sobre su cama. El tocadiscos estaba algo golpeado, pero seguiría funcionando sin problemas. Lo colocó sobre el escritorio y se tomó su tiempo para elegir cuál de los vinilos quería reproducir. No estaba en una disco, pero _Night Fever_ de _Bee Gees_ empezó a sonar en la habitación con la regadera de fondo.

Se acercó a su closet y lo abrió. Era excesivamente grande, ocupaba casi una pared. Comenzó a ordenar su colección de vinilos, lo que más le entusiasmaba por ordenar. Luego, guardó su ropa sin tomarse el tiempo de doblarla mejor. Sí, su closet sería un desastre, pero al menos entendería dónde estaban sus cosas.

Para guardar los productos de higiene, decidió esperar a que Jeongin saliera del baño. Le habían dicho que, si necesitaba pasta dental, un cepillo o cualquier producto de baño, podía ir a abastecerse en el último piso.

Cuando terminó de arreglar su desastre, o al menos trató, estaba sonando _Stayin_ _' Alive._

—¿Estamos en una disco? —Apareció Jeongin pasándose la toalla por el cabello—. A Hyunjin le encantaría.

—No estaba de ganas de deprimirme con música lenta.

Jeongin, aunque pareció molesto por el ruido, no dijo ni una palabra. Acomodó su caballete frente a su cama, evitando así que Minho viera lo que iba a hacer. Abrió su escritorio y sacó sus pinturas.

Minho tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al baño para ducharse.

☆ ☆ ☆

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó por el ruido de una alarma cerca de su oído. Extendió la mano para apagarla, pero solo se topó con la madera de su escritorio. Cuando abrió los ojos, casi le dieron ganas de asesinar a su nuevo compañero al enterarse que era el reloj de Jeongin.

—Buenos días —dijo y apagó la alarma. Minho gruñó de frustración—. Lo siento, mi alarma.

Jeongin ya estaba vestido. Se había puesto un pantalón alto y una camisa a cuadros. Tenía el cabello igual de caótico que siempre. Era muy ordenado, pero parecía gustarle los tintes rebeldes que le brindaba el cabello desarreglado.

—Acabas de cagarte en el mejor sueño de mi vida. Gracias.

Era cierto. Minho había soñado que era el rey de Verluer y que, con mano dura y una risa maquiavélica de película barata, deshacía las separaciones de los distritos y convertía a Verluer en un completo caos anarquista, para luego renunciar al poder y unirse al desastre. Y, para agregarle sabor a su sueño, era el mago más poderoso de todos y tenía un gato llamado Brownie.

—Oh —exhaló Jeongin.

—¿Qué hora es? —musitó Minho con voz ronca.

—Las ocho. Te ibas a perder el desayuno.

Minho se incorporó tallándose los ojos y terminó sentándose en la cama.

—¿Es que esta catedral renacentista no tiene alarmas por sí misma o qué?

Jeongin asintió.

—Las tiene, pero solo funcionan en días escolares.

Cuando bajó a tomar el desayuno, ya se había lavado los dientes y se había vestido de la forma más masculina que había encontrado. Anoche había dado la impresión de un niñito metiche —que quizá lo era—, pero ahora, que llevaba una chaqueta negra y se había desarreglado el cabello como Jeongin, le pareció que lucía como un integrante de _Led Zeppelin_. Uno menos talentoso, claro.

—Te pareces a Changbin. —Fue lo primero que le dijo Jeongin antes de llegar al comedor.

—¿Tu amigo, el _punk_? —repitió las palabras de Hyunjin el día anterior.

—Sí.

No le importaba, Changbin tenía un estilo genial. Le pareció que, si Changbin fuera adulto, probablemente se tatuaría todo el cuerpo para ser más rudo.

—No es un _punk_ realmente —dijo Jeongin—, solo le gusta el estilo.

—Los no-magos tienen estilo, lo admito.

—Nosotros tenemos a _Pink Floyd_ —dijo Jeongin y Minho asintió solemne.

—Igual, estamos jodidos. Ellos jamás vivieron en Verluer.

Verluer era el país de los magos, o bueno, de los magos y no-magos relacionados que quisieran no arriesgarse a ser descubiertos. Estaba protegido con una barrera mágica que impedía que los no-magos se interesaran en él para hacer turismo, aunque no afectaba en nada al comercio y a las visitas políticas. Aunque, si alguien así lo deseaba, podía irse lejos e instalarse en alguna parte del mundo; siempre y cuando no revelaran el secreto de la magia.

—¡Innie! ¡Minho! Buenos días —saludó Hyunjin apenas los vio acercarse. Minho y Jeongin ya habían pasado por su comida.

Changbin levantó la mirada y solo sonrió. Seungmin no estaba, y Felix se encontraba demasiado ocupado con un bolígrafo pintando bigotes a las personas en una revista.

—¿No te cansaste ya? —exclamó Hyunjin y Felix sonrió divertido.

—Nop. Pareces mi papá deforme con bigote.

Cuando Minho se sentó, pudo entender la situación. La cara de Hyunjin se asomaba en la revista. Estaba promocionando un perfume que, según las letras, te haría encantar a todos los magos sin ser un hechizo de amor. Minho abrió los ojos, ¡ya sabía de dónde recordaba el rostro de Hyunjin!

—¡Eres ese Hyunjin! —exclamó sin pensar—. Hwang Hyunjin. Joder, mi abuela estuvo obsesionada con tu cara por meses.

Las cejas de Hyunjin se fruncieron en confusión y luego le dio un manotazo a Felix, quien solo se carcajeó mientras pintaba un cigarrillo sobre los labios de Hyunjin.

—Tengo un gran club de fans —dijo y se sacudió el cabello hacia atrás.

—Sí, de ancianas —se burló Changbin—. Sin ofender, Minho.

—Cállate, _punk_ de cartón —dijo Hyunjin irritado.

Minho saboreó el pan recién horneado y esparció mantequilla sobre él, al igual que Changbin. Hyunjin solo tenía un café y Felix parecía haberse traído el menú entero.

—¿Dónde está Minnie? —preguntó Jeongin.

—¿Minnie? ¡¿Minnie?! —se espantó Hyunjin— ¡¿Por qué a mí no me llamas Jinnie?!

—Yo te puedo llamar Jinnie. —Levantó la cabeza Felix.

—Gracias, Lix. Siempre puedo contar conti... ¡¿Me estás pintando una uniceja?!

—Yo compré la revista. —Se quejó Changbin—. Gasté mi dinero en tu cara, agradéceme y deja que Felix se divierta. —Luego, se volteó hacia Felix y en voz baja agregó—: Ponle un monóculo.

—Y humo —agregó Jeongin, señalando el cigarrillo que dibujó Felix y bebiéndose una taza de leche.

Hyunjin refunfuñó en voz baja y se peinó el cabello. Todavía tenía el parche en la nariz del día anterior, probablemente se la había lastimado con algún hechizo. Si fuera por medios normales, ya hubiese sanado con magia.

La revista en la que salía Hyunjin era de poca monta, Minho lo sabía porque tenía más de mil impresiones en el almacén, todas de su abuela. No le cuadraba, se suponía que era alguien muy atractivo del distrito 8, ¿por qué no salía en revistas más sofisticadas? Sin embargo, no preguntó. No le incumbía.

—Seungmin está en su habitación —respondió Changbin la pregunta anterior de Jeongin—. Creo que estaba leyendo y dijo que no tenía hambre.

En un momento, Felix levantó la cabeza y se inclinó hacia adelante en dirección a Minho.

—¿Por qué no hablas? —preguntó con las cejas fruncidas. En esa posición, sus pecas eran más visibles.

—¿No es obvio? Está ofendido por el crimen que le están haciendo a mi rostro —se quejó Hyunjin.

Pero Minho negó divertido.

—No quiero molestar.

—¡Qué va, hombre! Aquí somos todos unos imbéciles, pero no nos molestamos por nuevos amigos.

—Habla por ti —murmuró Jeongin cuando Changbin dijo que todos eran unos imbéciles.

—Bueno..., tampoco los conozco mucho y no sé qué decir.

—Puedes hablar con nosotros como si nos conocieras desde siempre —dijo Felix y sonrió—. Así es como me integraron a mí.

—Qué lindo, Felix —sonrió Changbin.

—Síp, a mí me funcionó. —Felix miró a Changbin y se llevó un pedazo de manzana a la boca.

Minho se quedó callado, pero sonrió para mostrar simpatía. No tenía idea de cómo podría hacer eso sin sentirse incómodo, era evidente. A Felix le había funcionado porque era una masa de pan y un chico divertido, pero Minho no era nada de eso. Más bien era desagradable y aburrido. No era ocurrente como Hyunjin ni cool como Changbin. Y Jeongin, por otro lado, se unía a sus bromas y resultaba un chico de confianza.

Minho no era alguien que mereciese amigos.

—¿Vamos juntos por nuestro horario? —dijo Felix mirando a Minho—. ¡Di que sí!

—Claro —aceptó.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Hyunjin dijo que se encontrarían en la sala de descanso, a lo que Felix asintió y se colgó del brazo de Minho mientras subían las escaleras en dirección a una oficina.

—Está bien si no te acoplas con nosotros todavía. —Sonrió Felix—. Cada uno tiene su tiempo.

—Oh... —A Minho le incomodaba hablar del tema—. Sí, lo entiendo.

—¡Hey! Compartirás clases con Changbin, creo.

—¿Con quiénes compartes clases?

—Con la mayoría —respondió—. Seungmin, Hyunjin y Jisung.

—¿Son amigos desde hace mucho?

—Bueno... Yo fui incluido al grupo el año pasado igual que Innie, pero el resto son amigos desde que entraron.

Felix se tomó unos segundos para ubicarse, según él, solo conocía las oficinas por sus nombres y no por sus números, lo mismo le sucedía con los distritos. Era más fácil para él aprenderse los nombres antes que memorizar los números correspondientes.

Minho, en forma de broma, le preguntó cuál era el distrito 1 y Felix se bloqueó en mitad del pasillo. Se quedó inmóvil hasta que Minho dijo:

—Es Sordity.

—¡Ah! Sí, ya lo sabía.

Y siguió caminando con las orejas rojas. Minho le siguió con una sonrisa divertida.

— _Hum_ , ¿crees que debería cambiarme el color de cabello? —preguntó Felix tomando algunos mechones con sus dedos.

Minho tocó su varita y estuvo a nada de decirle que él conocía un hechizo, pero Felix siguió hablando.

—Hyunjin dijo que el rubio me quedaría bien, pero tendría que esperar a ir a una peluquería. La última vez que intenté hechizarlo yo solo, terminé con el cabello como los de _KISS_. —Felix hizo una seña como si su cabello fuese enorme—. _«Por eso hay que dejárselo a los profesionales»_ me regañó Chan y nunca lo intenté de nuevo.

—Entonces... ¿te gustaría el rubio?

—Sí. Si me queda mal, simplemente me lo cambiaré.

Minho sacó su varita y dejó que Felix se adelantara un poco. La primera vez que lo hizo tenía 7 años. Solo había repetido unas palabras de una serie francesa, las impregnó con magia por error y unos segundos después, su abuela tenía el cabello rosa.

Apuntó y tomó aire—: _Cheveux blond._

Los franceses tenían los hechizos más largos y un acento difícil, pero de tantas veces que Minho había repetido el hechizo, ya había perfeccionado el acento en las dos palabras. Felix se volteó al sentir la magia impactar en él y retrocedió asustado.

—¡¿Me has maldecido?!

—Mira tu cabello. —Fue lo que dijo.

Felix, respirando agitado, corrió a la primera superficie reflectante que encontró. Casi se abalanzó contra la vitrina que vio y se tocó el cabello con los dedos temblando. Después de unos segundos, abrió la boca y miró a Minho con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Tú eres...! —Felix corrió hacia él y le abrazó con tanta fuerza que Minho juró sentir sus huesos crujir— ¡Asombroso, genial, fantástico! ¡Muchas gracias, Minnie!

Minho le revolvió el cabello y le dio un pequeño golpe con la varita en la cabeza. No le gustaba el contacto físico, pero sintió que sería de mal gusto empujar a Felix. Así que, solo se quedó inmóvil.

—No puede haber dos Minnie’s —dijo Minho y Felix se separó asintiendo.

—Es verdad, ¡sólo déjame pensar un apodo!

Felix no dejó de tocarse el cabello como si fuese una reliquia y se quedó en silencio. Cuando pensaba abiertamente, Felix tenía la costumbre de rascarse la nariz. No dejaba de murmurar su nombre y hacer conjugaciones y juegos de palabras nuevos, pero ninguno le convencía.

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó con los ojos brillando en alegría.

Y así nació _«MinMin»,_ el único apodo de un amigo que Minho jamás odiaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> recordatorio necesario de que en ningún momento se dice que la uniceja o el bigote sea algo horrible y que si lo tienes eres feo noup noup aqui somos fieles creyentes en que tod@s son hermos@s.
> 
> Lo que pasa es que estos personajes son unos pendejos en el peak de la adolescencia en los años 80, por lo que es probable que digan o hagan un montón de pendejadas que yo como autore NO comparto o pienso. Eso, besos, y si tienes uniceja o bigote eres hermos@ y no acepto una contradicción.


	5. I am WHO

Una vez que consiguió su horario, Minho se dirigió con Felix a la sala de descanso. En todo el camino, Felix no dejó de tocarse el cabello y ver su reflejo en cada superficie que pudiese encontrar. El rubio le sentaba bien. A diferencia de Jeongin, Felix tenía su cabello bien peinado.

Cuando entraron en la sala de descanso, Minho descubrió que el nombre le quedaba corto. Era más bien el paraíso dentro del instituto. No de forma literal, pero parecía así con sus sillones, juegos arcades, mesas de billar y otros más. Las personas que estaban ahí se divertían.

—Hay cuatro salas de descanso. —le había explicado Felix.

Minho entendía perfectamente el porqué. Con tantos alumnos, una sala no sería suficiente.

Cuando encontraron a los chicos, Seungmin estaba con ellos y tenía un libro en sus manos; y Hyunjin estaba peleándose con Changbin por quién sería el siguiente en jugar en uno de los arcades después de Jeongin.

El primero en notar su presencia y la de Felix fue Seungmin, quien bajó el libro lentamente y abrió la boca al ver el cabello rubio de Felix.

Hyunjin, por otra parte, dejó salir un grito cuando se volteó y vio a Felix sonreírle.

—¿Te pintaste el cabello de contrabando? —preguntó Seungmin.

—MinMin lo hizo.

—¡¿Minho es estilista?! —Hyunjin había dejado a Changbin a su suerte y ahora tocaba el cabello de Felix como si estuviese tocando oro.

—¡Sabe un hechizo! —exclamó Felix—. Es muy inteligente.

Después de eso, Minho tuvo que enseñarle el hechizo a Hyunjin, pues había comenzado a rogarle por saber el secreto de su éxito; pero al ver que su pronunciación era horrible, le recomendó no usarlo o podría dejar calvo a quien fuera. Hyunjin se puso una mano en el pecho y prometió practicar francés para pintarse el cabello como él desease en algún futuro no muy lejano.

Una vez ahí, los chicos le llamaron para que jugara un poco con ellos.

—Será divertido —había dicho Jeongin y señaló uno de los arcades.

Minho jugó una partida de una carrera virtual con Jeongin, pero fue vilmente derrotado por el menor. Luego, intentó jugar billar solo para descubrir que era terrible y que Hyunjin era un genio de las estrategias en el billar. La única vez que pudo ganar fue contra Changbin en un juego de combate, pero tuvo que escuchar a Changbin por un minuto rogarle por una revancha que jamás obtendría.

Los chicos cada vez le agradaban más, aquello era innegable. Felix no se despegaba de su lado, le había tomado un aprecio grandísimo.

—¿El mismo libro de ayer? —Le había preguntado Changbin a Seungmin, quien asintió solemne.

Todos se habían sentado en los dos sillones en un rincón de la sala de descanso. Felix, gracias al dios de los vinilos, había dejado de acariciarse el cabello como si fuese una reliquia y ahora había pasado a trenzar el cabello de Seungmin, quien solo miraba hacia arriba y sonreía cuando Felix lo hacía.

Minho inclinó su cabeza para leer el título del libro, pero frunció el ceño cuando pudo entenderlo. _«Estructura y pronunciación del frisón, por Martha_ _Sekergard_ _»._

—¿Frisón? —inquirió—. Suena a una enfermedad.

Hyunjin se atragantó con su saliva cuando intentó reírse.

—Es un lenguaje —aclaró Seungmin e hizo una mueca cuando Felix tiró de un cabello por accidente—. Creo que he descubierto algo.

—¿Otro más? —preguntó Jeongin y Seungmin le sonrió asintiendo.

Fue como si se hubiesen aclarado las dudas de todos, pues en seguida asintieron comprendiendo. Minho, que recién había convivido menos de un día con ellos, no deseaba quedarse atrás cuando se trataba de ese tipo de información interesante.

—No entiendo —aceptó Minho.

—A Minnie le gusta descubrir hechizos y contrahechizos en otros idiomas, o muy antiguos. Es gracias a él que sabemos el hechizo que usan en las habitaciones —explicó Jeongin.

—¿Tu closet? —preguntó Minho y Jeongin asintió.

— _Móvo_ _Domiyiaus_ —murmuró Seungmin sin impregnar con magia sus palabras, aunque Minho pensó que le estaba maldiciendo. La forma en la que lo había pronunciado no sonaba como la de un extranjero, sino como la de un experto—. Es un hechizo muy antiguo, casi extinto. El lenguaje evoluciona, los hechizos de igual forma. Aunque existen hechizos en otros idiomas, la mayoría son mezclas entre sí y no tienen traducción literal, más bien retórica.

—Seungmin se ofreció a ponerlo en nuestras cosas. Es el único que puede pronunciarlo correctamente, obvio —explicó Hyunjin—. Lo intento yo y mi casa explota.

Fue como si hubieran abierto una puerta del conocimiento para Minho, quien se acomodó interesado en escuchar lo que Seungmin tenía que decir. Cuando lo había conocido, creyó que Seungmin era un empollón de primera; pero había juzgado mal —no le sorprendía—. Es decir, sí era un poco nerd, pero sus conocimientos eran interesantes.

—¿Y? ¿Qué has descubierto? —preguntó Changbin.

—Creo que he descubierto un hechizo del frisón que podría ser muy útil. Es una traducción literal, pero si logro pronunciarlo... creo que podríamos incluso conquistar Revenant.

—¿Conquistar Revenant? ¿Por qué querríamos...?

Felix no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Hyunjin dio un salto en su lugar y miró a todos como si tuviese la palabra _«eureka»_ grabada en toda la frente. Sacó su varita y pudo escuchar a Changbin suspirar.

—¡Es nuestro último año todos juntos!

Seungmin, con una trenza pequeña sobre su ojo izquierdo, miró a Changbin y Felix ladeó la cabeza sin comprender.

—Es verdad —aceptó Jeongin—. Chan se graduará este año y luego... Ah, me quedaré solo al final.

—Pero seguimos nosotros —dijo Changbin.

—No será lo mismo —refutó Hyunjin— ¡Hay que dejar nuestra marca! ¡Una que impacte a todos! Que Revenant nos recuerde por siempre.

—Sí, y que expulsen a los que quedamos. —Seungmin se rio sarcásticamente—. Buena idea, Hyunjin.

—Bueno... El peligro suena interesante —murmuró Changbin y todos lo miraron—. Es decir, somos irrelevantes para este instituto...

—Podrían no serlo.

Todos, sin excepción alguna, miraron a Minho cuando terminó de hablar. Seungmin dio un vistazo rápido a su libro, como si estuviese intentando distraerse de la idea; y Hyunjin le sonrió.

—Podríamos —corrigió Felix—. ¡Me cambiaste el pelo y desayunaste con nosotros! Eres nuestro amigo ahora.

Minho estaba esperando que alguno de ellos, especialmente Seungmin, se pusiera de pie y le dijera en el rostro que no era parte del grupo, que no era su amigo, pero nadie refutó lo dicho por Felix.

Seungmin se vio incómodo, pero Minho no supo decir si era por la idea alocada de Hyunjin de atentar contra su estancia en Revenant, o por las palabras de Felix.

—Si ustedes quieren ser expulsados, busquen sus propios hechizos —declaró Seungmin poniéndose de pie. Cerró el libro de un golpe y miró severo a Hyunjin—. Desecha esas ideas.

Cuando dejó la sala de descanso, nadie volvió a nombrar el tema. Felix se quedó en blanco y se distrajo jugando en la mesa de billar junto a un chico que ninguno de los otros conocía. Hyunjin bufó por un momento y dijo que Seungmin era un estirado, pero eventualmente dejó de centrarse en el tema y se unió a la partida junto a Felix.

_«Desecha esas ideas»_

Seungmin tenía razón. Les afectaría a todos. Jeongin sería la persona más afectada si alguna alocada idea de Hyunjin se salía de control, pues podría perder la beca que había ganado. Aun así, Minho no podía sacarse esa idea de la cabeza.

¿Qué pasaría si...?

No, él tenía que concentrarse. Iba a ser el mejor mago de su generación, iba a triunfar. No tenía tiempo de distraerse con estupideces.

☆ ☆ ☆

Unas horas después, Minho iba de camino a la biblioteca con la sola idea de averiguar más sobre hechizos antiguos. Recordaba haber estudiado algunos durante su vida escolar, pero siempre eran los más difíciles y casi nunca peligrosos.

Sabía que Revenant poseía una biblioteca enorme, la había visto de reojo en el tour del día anterior. Sin embargo, era completamente diferente a lo que había visto con la visión periférica. Libros volaban de un lado a otro volviendo a su lugar o acomodándose en las manos de los estudiantes. Era como una nube de hojas y papel. Hileras de estanterías más altas que una casa común y todas repletas de libros de todos los colores. Mesas ordenadas para la lectura y enormes ventanales dejaban que la luz entrase.

Se acercó a uno de los trabajadores solo con una pregunta en mente:

—¿Sección de hechizos antiguos?

El chico le indicó un pasillo solitario. Minho se dedicó a buscar libros, sacando de la estantería los que le llamaban la atención. Cuando no encontraba alguno que deseaba o tenía la sospecha de que podría estar en un nivel más alto de la estantería, solo sacó su varita y dio un golpeteo en el estante.

— _Venire_ —murmuró, impregnando la palabra con magia y algunos libros se alejaron del estante para volar a sus manos. Minho los recibió todos con cuidado.

Siguió avanzando por el pasillo, tanto que cuando se percató, casi había llegado al final donde nadie estaba consiguiendo libros.

Dejó sus libros a un lado y volvió a golpetear con la varita otro estante y un libro azul voló a sus manos.

—Buena elección.

Minho volteó al escuchar a alguien detrás. Un chico escuálido y de sonrisa ladina le observaba sentado en el suelo. No tenía ningún libro en sus manos, solo su varita y la balanceaba de un lado al otro; un gesto que le recordó a sí mismo.

—¿Lo has leído?

—Sí —afirmó el chico—, es interesante.

—¿Interesante? —Minho sonrió—. Las reseñas no son lo tuyo, ¿verdad?

—Me atrapaste.

El chico tenía la piel más perfecta que había visto en su vida y, al igual que Hyunjin, tuvo la sensación de haberlo visto antes. Sin dejar espacio a la duda, se decidió por preguntar:

—¿Eres algún modelo o algo así? Te he visto antes, lo juro.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Me ha pasado antes —respondió Minho cruzándose de brazos—. Con un conocido.

—Sí, bueno, estoy seguro que no soy ni la mitad de guapo que tu conocido.

—No lo sé. —Minho meció su varita con diversión—. Depende de tu personalidad.

El desconocido dejó salir una risita.

—¿En qué se relaciona la personalidad con el físico? Son cosas completamente diferentes —dijo el chico para luego murmurar demasiado bajo—: Ojalá se pudiera deshacer del físico.

—No me interesa el físico —aseguró Minho—. No puedo decir quién de los dos es más guapo porque no me interesa pensarlo. Además, sí eres atractivo.

El chico se quedó callado por unos segundos y se mordió el labio inferior como si estuviese debatiendo su próximo movimiento. Levantó la cabeza y sus ojos conectaron con los de Minho.

—Han —se presentó.

—Minho.

Han sacó la mano de su bolsillo e hizo el ademán de palmear a su lado, en el suelo, pero algo le hizo detenerse. Apretó los labios y bajó la mirada unos segundos antes de volver a levantarla. Volvió a guardar su mano bajo su enorme abrigo.

Algo en ese chico, Han, provocaba en Minho un sentimiento de desolación. Se veía melancólico. Eran las once de la mañana y Han estaba sentado en el suelo de una biblioteca que olía a polvo y anciano. No sonaba como el día perfecto para ser feliz y productivo.

—Pasando un día genial, ¿no? Oliendo libros de más de cien años.

—Es un buen olor —dijo Han con sorna.

—Qué te puedo decir, este olor me recuerda a mi abuela.

Las comisuras de Han se elevaron, pero el gesto no duró mucho. Volvía a tener ese rostro nostálgico.

—¿Es cierto lo de antes? —preguntó en voz baja. Minho apenas pudo escucharle—. ¿Crees que soy... atractivo?

—Sí.

—Oh.

Las mejillas de Han se habían coloreado de vergüenza.

—Tu cara me parece conocida, ¿estás seguro que no sales en esas revistas que compra mi abuela?

—No lo sé, ¿luzco como tal?

—Quizá. —Sonrió Minho.

—Quizá —repitió Han, con un tono más animado.

Minho se sentó cerca de Han. Lo suficiente para entablar una conversación, pero no lo suficiente para incomodarlo. Han no lucía extrovertido como para hablar al segundo sobre su vida y tratar de formar una amistad con él, por lo que prefería darle su espacio. Lo que también le beneficiaba a él, pues tampoco era extrovertido. La mirada de Han se suavizó. Agradecía el gesto.

—Interrumpí tu búsqueda —dijo Han apenado.

—Tampoco pensaba leerme toda esa mierda en un día. —Minho apuntó a la pila de libros junto al estante—. Eso es auto-tortura.

—No debería estar aquí —suspiró Han y cubrió su rostro con las manos.

—Nadie debería, ¿te has preguntado por qué existimos? Todo un dilema, lo sé.

Han no pudo reprimir la carcajada que dejó sus labios.

Encontrarse en un pasillo con libros que olían a lo que sea que oliese la época renacentista y con un chico desconocido no era el plan de Minho, pero tampoco le incordiaba. Había acordado que dejaría que todo fluyese en Revenant, aun si eso incluía a un chico de mejillas abultadas y una risa dulce.

—Entiendo, le vas a la filosofía.

—Bueno... —Dudó Minho—, yo diría que soy más un hombre de lógica.

—¿Un adolescente sabiendo quién es? No, eso no es posible. —Se burló Han.

—Solo me conozco un poco. Realmente no sé quién soy.

Minho observó de reojo a Han, que abrazaba sus rodillas y miraba a un punto fijo del suelo. Entonces, sin mirarle ni moverse un centímetro, Han susurró:

—Yo tampoco.

Un silencio llenó el pasillo. La biblioteca de por sí ya era silenciosa, pero el hecho de que ninguno de los dos dijera algo por segundos, hizo que la soledad se sintiera mayor de lo que ya era.

Han miró a su alrededor con precaución antes de meter la mano en su bolsillo y sacar un dulce de chocolate que Minho reconoció. No preguntó por qué se había fijado en su entorno antes de sacar el paquete. _Nunca preguntaba._

—¿Quieres la mitad? —ofreció Han y con cuidado, partió el dulce en dos y le extendió el otro pedazo a Minho, que lo aceptó sin dudar. Eran chocolates que nunca pensó ver en Revenant. Han, al ver la mirada confundida de Minho, agregó—: Son mis favoritos.

Minho le observó comerse el chocolate en silencio y cuando Han levantó la cabeza y sus miradas volvieron a conectar, Minho sonrió.

—Los míos también.


	6. Lo siento

Minho era un adolescente reservado. Sí, podía comentarte su situación si preguntabas, pero jamás se sobrepasaría al comentar su vida privada. En ese sentido, era similar a Jeongin: solo expresaba lo necesario de su vida privada y listo, no se explayaba.

Y eso, aunque sonara ridículo, le había convertido en un excelente protector de secretos. Si alguien confiaba lo suficiente en Minho como para revelarle un pedazo de sí, él se llevaría el secreto a la tumba.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? —preguntó Changbin confundido.

Para sorpresa de Minho, a la hora del almuerzo, descubrió que Han era en realidad el Jisung del que se había hablado con anterioridad. Alguien tenía que habérselo dicho antes. Cuando se fue de la biblioteca y se encontró con Felix, el menor exclamó que había estado buscándolo desde hacía rato.

—No siempre es así. —Se disculpó Felix—. No estamos peleando siempre, somos una familia. Es solo que este verano nuestra relación ha... —Felix se tomó el tiempo de encontrar la palabra correcta— flaqueado. Sí, eso.

Felix era muy bueno con las palabras, le gustaban, o al menos eso es lo que Minho pudo comprender de su pequeña charla. Era su pasatiempo encontrar la palabra correcta para describir una situación y la mayoría de veces no eran simples. En un momento, usó _«oscilante»_ para describir el ánimo común de Seungmin.

Se quedó solo en su habitación por varias horas hasta el almuerzo. No hizo nada, aunque, aprovechando la privacidad y que Jeongin no estaba ahí, intentó el hechizo que Seungmin había mencionado en la mañana. No funcionó, como era de esperarse.

En el momento en que bajó al comedor, permaneció inmóvil cuando, en la mesa donde esos dos días solo habían estado cinco chicos y él, que era el recién llegado; ahora dos más ocupaban un puesto junto a ellos. Seungmin estaba ahí también, pero no parecía sociable.

—¡MinMin! —llamó Felix y todos voltearon en su dirección.

Entre el chico desconocido y Changbin, Han, con su piel perfecta y sus cachetes abultados, revolvía la ensalada que habían servido ese día. Al verle, abrió los ojos y soltó el tenedor, asustando al chico a su lado.

—¿Minho?

El otro le miró por unos segundos antes de ladear la cabeza. Minho podía oler el dinero provenir de él, con el cabello rubio peinado y usando una chaqueta más cara que su riñón. Han, por otra parte, parecía haberse petrificado.

Changbin preguntó si ya se conocían con anterioridad y Han, aunque asintió despacio, le dedicó una mirada suplicante. Minho respetaba su privacidad y la del resto. No comentó nada de la conversación deprimente que había mantenido con Han en la mañana, solo respondió:

—Me crucé con él hace unas horas.

—¿Dónde habías estado, Jisung? —preguntó el otro chico con voz tranquila.

Minho, que ya se había sentado, casi escupió la sopa al escucharlo. Su suerte era sin duda inmaculada, ya podía verlo. Han, el extraño pero agradable chico de la biblioteca, era en realidad Jisung, el supuesto chico adinerado con padres cuestionables.

—En el baño —respondió.

—Qué extraño lugar para conocer a alguien —suspiró Changbin.

El chico rubio no dejaba de mirarle y Minho empezaba a sentirse incómodo. Si el de piel perfecta era Jisung, no había que ser un genio para suponer que el rubio era el supuesto Bang Chan.

—Le hablamos un poquito de ti a los chicos —comentó Changbin y Jeongin asintió—. No sabía que Jisung ya te conocía.

—Soy Bang Chan —se presentó el rubio y sonrió—. Llámame Chris o Chan, es más cómodo. ¡No si no quieres, claro! Es solo una sugerencia.

—Lee Minho.

—Oí que eres el compañero de Innie —dijo Chan y dio un sorbo rápido a su sopa.

—Sí.

—¡Y cambió mi cabello! —saltó Felix y Chan dejó salir una risita.

—Ya veo, Felix. Te ves fantástico.

—¿Cómo me vería yo de rubio? —habló Hyunjin, más para sí que para el resto.

—¿Quieres probarlo? —preguntó Minho y Hyunjin negó al instante.

—¡No, no! Es solo una suposición.

Minho era el recién llegado, pero no se sentía excluido. Jisung, por otra parte, parecía estar siendo dejado de lado. Jeongin le lanzaba miradas que parecían quemarlo vivo y Hyunjin le miraba como si estuviese esperando algo de él. Se notaba ansioso, moviendo su pierna bajo la mesa y taladrando a Jisung con la mirada. Seungmin, al principio, se notó reacio a conversar con Hyunjin, pero pasados unos segundos, ambos estaban riéndose de una anécdota del pasado.

—Chan es algo así como el fundador de nuestro grupo —comentó Felix y Chan rio avergonzado.

—No es para tanto, en realidad. Lo único que hice fue hacer amigos.

—Gracias a ti conocí a los chicos —dijo Jeongin—. En términos jerárquicos, serías nuestro líder.

—¿Yo? ¿Líder? —Chan frunció el ceño—. Es porque soy el mayor, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, fósil, si tanto te molesta, seré yo el líder —dijo Hyunjin y se echó el cabello hacia atrás dramáticamente como siempre solía hacerlo.

—¡Uh, líder! ¡Yo igual quiero! —Felix levantó la mano efusivamente.

—¿Fósil? —Chan miró a Hyunjin, indignado, pero no pudo contener la pequeña sonrisa que empezaba a formarse.

La conversación siguió su rumbo, pero Minho no estaba pendiente de las bromas de Hyunjin sobre la edad de Chan o la emoción de Felix cuando Chan le dijo despeinándole la cabeza que él podía ser el líder. Sus ojos estaban pendientes de Han, que estaba inclinado sobre su ensalada y se llevaba un pedazo de tomate a la boca. No había dicho nada en toda la conversación y los chicos parecían incómodos con su presencia.

—¿Estás bien? —Seungmin se le había adelantado.

Han dudó unos segundos en responder.

—Sí, gra...

—¿En serio se lo preguntas? —Hyunjin alzó la voz y las risas se extinguieron. Jeongin dejó de comer abruptamente.

Chan, al instante, miró a Hyunjin con dureza. Suspiró y de reojo, dio un vistazo en donde estaba Minho.

—Creo que deberían tratar estos temas en privado.

—Quiero que se disculpe —exigió Jeongin.

Han observó a Jeongin por unos segundos antes de bajar la cabeza y encogerse en su asiento.

—Sabes que lo siento... —La voz de Han salió tan triste que hasta Minho se sintió mal—. Yo de verdad quise...

—No, Sung. Estos temas en privado —Chan cortó la conversación—. Lo lamento, Minho, pero no creo que debas escuchar esto.

Minho asintió.

—Está bien.

—Lo lamento —murmuró Han, ignorando por completo las palabras anteriores de Chan—. Ustedes saben cuánto he tratado de ir en contra de ellos, pero... simplemente me bloqueo. Soy un cobarde. No debí dejar que dijeran esas cosas de ti, Innie, de verdad. Ustedes son demasiado importantes para mí, pero en el momento en que mis padres entran en la ecuación, me vuelvo un completo cobarde.

Jeongin no dijo nada. Su expresión tosca hacia Han se había suavizado y ahora le miraba con ojos decaídos. Todos miraban así a Han, incluso Chan, que le desarregló el cabello con cariño. Minho entendía que algo había sucedido con los padres de Han, pero estaba tan perdido que se dedicó a terminarse la sopa.

—Sabes que Sung no piensa como ellos —Seungmin había tomado la palabra—. Si fuese así, ni siquiera estaría sentado con nosotros.

—Lo siento, Innie —volvió a murmurar Jisung.

Le tomó un tiempo a Jeongin para respirar hondo y tomar la mano de Han. Hyunjin también había dejado su rígida expresión y ahora se cubría el rostro avergonzado.

—Mierda. Lo siento, Jisung. —Las orejas de Hyunjin se habían puesto rojas—. Pero sigo odiando a tus padres.

— _Seh_. —Jeongin sonrió levemente—. Todo bien, supongo.

—¿Alguien más que quiera arreglar sus problemas? —Changbin arqueó una ceja.

—¡Yo! —exclamó Hyunjin—. Quiero denunciar a Felix por atentar contra mi bello rostro esta mañana.

—¿Quieren ver la revista? —preguntó Felix con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Oh, sí —sonrió Chan.

Mientras Chan y Felix se carcajeaban al ver a Hyunjin con un bigote enorme y un cigarrillo pintado sobre sus labios, Jisung le tocó despacio la mano a Minho.

—Sé lo que escuchaste, pero... _agh_ , ahora tienes una horrible impresión de mí.

—No la tengo —respondió Minho—. De tus padres... Bueno, no los conozco.

—Es mejor así.

—¡Minho! ¡¿Verdad que el rubio me quedaría genial?! —Hyunjin gritó, espantándole. Al parecer, había estado discutiendo con Felix sobre a quién le favorecería más el rubio.

—Eso creo, qué se yo.

—¡Ja! —Felix se carcajeó en su lugar.

—¿Crees? ¡¿Crees?!

—Sí, creo. No soy estilista.

Jeongin esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

—Te quiero de compañero por siempre si destruyes el ego de Hyunjin —dijo.

—Nadie va a destruir el ego de nadie —habló Chan.

—Gracias, Channie, siempre puedo contar contigo —Hyunjin sonrió.

—Sales muy bien en la foto. —Jisung señaló la revista arrugada sobre la mesa—. El cigarrillo te hace ver _cool._

—Y el monóculo —agregó Minho y todos rieron del ceño fruncido de Hyunjin.

Después de eso, fueron más abiertos con Minho. Chan resultó ser bastante amable y le cayó bien. Jisung comenzó a bromear más con el grupo, incluso riéndose junto a Jeongin cuando Seungmin empezó a enseñarles a insultar en otro idioma.

Las clases empezaban mañana y Minho ni siquiera había pensado en ellas por los chicos. Estaba tan ocupado con sus nuevos amigos que no se había detenido ni un momento a pensar en que, desde mañana empezaba su oportunidad perfecta para no fallar. Sería su momento de mostrarse ante el mundo, y ser capaz de demostrarle a todos que lograría todo lo que se propusiese.

Ya en la habitación, queriendo cambiarse la chaqueta de maleante porque creía estar asándose de calor, Minho se decidía por las prendas en su ropero. Mientras, Jeongin se peinaba el cabello y reflexionaba en el espejo con voz baja. Entonces, en un momento, el chico comenzó a hablarle y Minho le respondió, a pesar de que estaba ocupado poniéndose una camisa blanca.

Hasta que, por accidente, tocaron el tema de Jisung. Minho no quiso preguntar, pero al decir que Han le había parecido una excelente persona, Jeongin asintió con los labios rectos en una sobria línea.

—Lo es. Sung es de mis mejores amigos. El problema son sus padres, no él.

—¿Qué tan terribles son sus padres?

Jeongin suspiró antes de girarse hacia él.

—Protestaron en televisión nacional sobre las becas de Revenant. —Minho estuvo a nada de decirle que aquello no era tan terrible, pues era una opinión que podía ser fácilmente ignorada por la institución y el gobierno; hasta que Jeongin continuó—: Y, como las buenas personas que son, pusieron de ejemplo a su sofisticado hijo. Han estaba ahí y no dijo nada cuando su padre dijo que, por culpa de ese nefasto sistema, Sung tenía que compartir el instituto con un rastrero inútil del distrito 1.

—¿Es...?

—Sí, yo soy ese rastrero inútil del distrito 1.

Lo que Minho iba a decir era «¿Es en serio?», pero la interrupción de Jeongin le había dejado tan impactado. No porque fuese del distrito 1, en el fondo, por el misticismo que cargaba Jeongin sobre su distrito, se lo esperaba. Lo que realmente le había dejado sorprendido era, nada menos, que la forma en la que los padres de Jisung se habían referido a un niño de catorce años.

—Dijeron más cosas —continuó Jeongin—. En resumen: solo quiero aprovecharme de su hijo porque estoy condenado a ser un fracasado como todos los del distrito 1. La reportera no sabía en dónde meterse.

—¿Y Jisung solo se quedó callado?

—Sí.

Minho pensó en su madre, en qué pasaría si ella difamase a alguno de sus amigos en televisión nacional. Pero su situación no era la misma que la de Han. Él bien podría enfrentar a su madre, pero por como sonaban los padres del chico, entendía en menor medida el temor a levantar la mano y decir lo que pensaba.

—Vaya.

—Eso dije yo —suspiró Jeongin y luego negó con una leve sonrisa—. ¿A quién engaño? Quizá lloré un poco, quizá.

Jeongin miró de reojo la foto de él y sus padres y apretó los puños. Se había peinado el cabello y lucía menor de lo que era, pero en seguida se pasó la mano para desarreglárselo. Minho no dijo nada.

—Olvida lo que dije. —Jeongin levantó la voz—. No lloré. Ni siquiera me afectó.

Y acto seguido, salió de la habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fua la re vivís innie


	7. Lumisis Stellatium

La mañana de clases, Minho se levantó segundos antes de que la alarma de Jeongin sonara. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y vio a Jeongin bostezar antes de ponerse de pie y apagar la alarma.

—Buenos días.

Minho le saludó de vuelta y corrió a ocupar el baño antes que Jeongin. Le escuchó quejarse, pero Minho ya estaba lavándose los dientes y se moría por carcajearse ahí mismo. Se dio una ducha rápida y cuando salió satisfecho, Jeongin le espetó que la próxima vez él sería el primero.

—Inténtalo —retó Minho y le despeinó el cabello.

No había vuelto a tocar el tema de los padres de Jisung, y era evidente que Jeongin lo agradecía.

El uniforme de Revenant le quedaba justo, aunque no podía decir lo mismo del centímetro sobrante en sus zapatos y la corbata que parecía ahorcarlo. No le sorprendería que intentara asesinarlo mientras dormía. Era primavera, pero Minho ya podía sentir que se acaloraba con el chaleco del instituto.

—Usa un hechizo de temperatura en la ropa. —Jeongin se ajustaba la corbata y analizaba como se cernían los pantalones a sus piernas.

—No soy bueno en ellos. —Minho miró su varita con desconfianza—. La última vez me dio hipotermia.

Jeongin, como si estuviese tratando con un novato, sacó su varita y apuntó con desinterés.

— _Fryono_ _Indumenti_. —La magia impactó en él y, al instante, la temperatura se reguló. Se sintió como una brisa refrescante en el verano y Minho sonrió complacido.

—Eres un genio.

Jeongin se dedicó a prestarle atención a sus libros, ordenándolos y sacando los útiles necesarios. Luego, guardó todo en su mochila.

En términos de orden y actitud, Jeongin lucía mayor que él. Si no supiera que apenas tenía catorce, fácilmente podría ser confundido con alguien de dieciséis o diecisiete.

Minho igual se hizo cargo de sus cosas y pensó en que debía practicar más sus hechizos. Era bueno en los hechizos ofensivos y defensivos, cualquiera que se hubiese enfrentado a él podía corroborarlo, pero existían otros en los que era un completo desastre. Para alguien de su edad, podía defenderse de una maldición de nivel cuatro, incluso alguna de nivel cinco, más aquello sería alardear; Pero, no podía usar _«_ _Eposkero_ _»,_ un hechizo que ordenaba la mochila o el equipaje por sí solo.

—¿Vamos a desayunar? —Preguntó Minho y Jeongin asintió.

Los estudiantes se veían especialmente emocionados de comenzar las clases. Minho podía escucharlos en los pasillos conversar sobre lo ansiosos que estaban por las clases de la profesora Choi, lo felices que se encontraban por el regreso del profesor Zaveri, y el odio que todos parecían compartir por el profesor Toledano. No conocía a ninguno, pero vio a Jeongin parpadear incrédulo cuando escuchó sobre el regreso del profesor.

—¿El profesor Zaveri regresó? —Jeongin detuvo a una chica.

—¡Ah, sí! Esta mañana lo han visto en el pasillo.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Jeongin, pero Minho no comprendió nada.

—¿Quién es el profesor Zaveri? —inquirió.

—El mejor profesor del mundo —respondió Jeongin con voz animada—. Se fue a mitad del año pasado, pero me alegra que esté de vuelta. ¡Es el mejor en magia oscura!

Minho se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, convencido de que había escuchado mal a Jeongin.

—¿Has dicho magia oscura?

—¡Sí! —exclamó. De los pocos días que llevaba de conocerlo, Minho jamás le había visto tan emocionado.

—Eh, espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que en Revenant, el instituto más cotizado y refinado de Verluer, enseñan magia prohibida?

Jeongin ladeó la cabeza con gesto confundido.

—Es teórico, en realidad. Él dijo que era inútil mantener a los jóvenes alejados del peligro, en vez de informarles sobre lo que podrían encontrarse y cómo evitarlo —explicó y Minho se sintió un poco decepcionado. En ningún otro colegio hubiesen nombrado la magia prohibida; era probablemente uno de los tabúes más grandes de la magia, así que la intriga sobre el profesor Zaveri no hizo más que aumentar—. ¡Espero y tengas clases con él! Es mi profesor favorito. Te sorprenderá su conocimiento sobre la magia, de veras.

Minho asintió y no pudo dejar de pensar en ello. No en el profesor Zaveri, apenas podía ponerle rostro en su mente, sino en la magia oscura. El único roce con lo prohibido que él había experimentado no era nada menos que libros del colegio censurados a más no poder, y leyendas urbanas sobre supuestos maleficios. Lo comprendía: las personas, ante la falta de información, buscaban llenar esos espacios en blanco, aunque fuesen meros rumores.

Cuando estuvo en el comedor, se sirvió fruta y jugo. No estaba de ánimos para comer algo frito o preparado.

—Joder, ¿por qué a mí no me queda así el uniforme? —gruñó Minho cuando llegó a la mesa y se encontró con las estilizadas figuras de los chicos, especialmente de Hyunjin y Han, que parecían salidos de una pasarela.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —Hyunjin siseó. Estaba de mal humor, o eso parecía por cómo presionaba sus dedos contra la taza de café—. Mi pesadilla ya está aquí. Es el año del naranja.

Minho, al principio no entendió a qué se refería Hyunjin, claro, hasta que bajó la vista a su pecho y observó la corbata. Las rayas en ella eran naranjas, igual que las de Seungmin, Felix y Jisung. La suya y la de Changbin eran azules, debido a que estaban en el mismo año.

Jisung lucía elegante, con el uniforme ajustándose en su cuerpo y el cabello desordenado en un peinado rebelde. Tenía la corbata mal puesta, aunque sospechaba que aquello era una decisión propia. Apenas le vio, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había contado Jeongin.

—No es tan malo —Jisung intentó animarle—. Te sienta bien.

—Seh —admitió Jeongin, para sorpresa de todos. Minho pensó que haría una broma sobre ello.

Pero, Hyunjin se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se quejó avergonzado. Chan y Jeongin eran los únicos que no compartían colores con otro del grupo. La corbata de Chan era negra y la de Jeongin blanca.

—Es mi último año —suspiró Chan y se llevó una frutilla a la boca.

—Recién empieza, hombre. No seas dramático —dijo Changbin.

—Podrías reprobar todo —se encogió de hombros Seungmin.

—¿Qué clase de consejo es ese? —se quejó Chan.

Minho se espantó cuando alguien le tocó el hombro. Felix, además del uniforme, se había puesto un broche con forma de gato en el chaleco y tenía el cabello diferente, se lo había peinado de forma que caía cubriéndole la frente. Le sonrió cuando Minho preguntó qué sucedía.

—Oh, nada. Solo quería desearte suerte en tu primer día.

—Gracias, Felix.

Cuando Hyunjin iba por el tercer café, Chan le detuvo alarmado, diciendo que era mejor que fuesen a la ceremonia de inicio en el salón central. Segundos después, el retumbar de una campana confirmó las palabras de Chan.

En la ceremonia, Minho pudo asegurar que se durmió. La directora, una mujer bastante alta y con un léxico enorme, les dio la bienvenida a los alumnos y les explicó brevemente con qué se encontrarían ese año. Sin embargo, lo último que recordaba era que Felix había estado enrollándole unos mechones de cabello y que se durmió en su hombro. Cuando despertó, Chan no podía dejar de reírse.

—¿Qué clase tienes? —preguntó Changbin, desviando la mirada en un pobre intento de disimular. Los alumnos ya iban a sus salas.

—Eh... Conjuraciones Matemáticas —respondió Minho somnoliento y Changbin sonrió victorioso.

—¿Vamos juntos?

Minho asintió y ambos se encaminaron al salón correspondiente. Según su horario, tendría que subir pocos escalones para llegar al salón, por lo que celebró mentalmente por sus piernas.

Changbin le comentó un poco sobre el método de enseñanza en Revenant, y Minho casi se infartó cuando le contó que eran aficionados a enviar trabajos prácticos; pero que, si enviaban trabajos escritos, era imposible hechizar los bolígrafos con un _«_ _Scribere_ _»_ para que escribieran por sí mismos.

—¿Y si intento un _«_ _Escríbete_ _»_? —inquirió Minho y Changbin negó.

—Ningún encantamiento de escritura automática funciona en Revenant, incluso si es con un español mal pronunciado.

Y eso terminó de asesinar su ego. Minho creía ser bueno con los hechizos en español. _Creía_.

—Dale tiempo a Seungmin —aseguró entonces Changbin—, lleva buscando el contrahechizo desde el año pasado.

Seungmin, al parecer, era la llave dorada del grupo. Revenant, al ser un instituto muy antiguo, estaba repleto de hechizos restrictivos cinco veces más antiguos que la reina Isabel, y Seungmin sabía dónde empezar a buscar si deseaba burlarlos.

Tomaron asiento junto a un ventanal. Changbin se veía tranquilo de tener a alguien con quien conversar y compartir. Los alumnos comenzaron a entrar y una chica ocupó el lugar disponible a su derecha. Ella no dijo nada, solo les observó a los dos antes de sacar un libro y sumergirse en la lectura.

—Odio Conjuraciones Matemáticas —se quejó Changbin—. Siempre termino dando vergüenza ajena.

—A mí me gustan.

Changbin miró a Minho con horror.

—¡Pero si no sirven para nada! —exclamó—. Nadie está en medio de una pelea y dice: uh, qué ganas de calcular las propiedades mágicas y el diámetro promedio del movimiento de varita del hechizo _Expelio_.

—Son tres centímetros.

—¡Ya lo sabía!

El hechizo _Expelio_ estaba clasificado como uno ofensivo: mandaba a volar al oponente, como su nombre indicaba, lo expelía. Minho era bueno en Conjuraciones Matemáticas, pero era excelente cuando se trataba de los cálculos de los hechizos ofensivos y defensivos.

—Felix te va a asesinar.

—¿Qué?

—Siempre ha sido el primero en Conjuraciones Matemáticas.

Minho había escuchado que, al final de los semestres, aunque los alumnos fuesen de diferentes años, había una clasificación general de los mejores estudiantes de las materias correspondientes.

Él no deseaba desprestigiar a Felix, pero jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza que fuese bueno para hacer cálculos. Felix estaba tan absorto del mundo real, haciendo trenzas en el cabello de sus amigos y comiendo dulces que jamás se lo había imaginado como un experto en cálculos mágicos. Le sorprendía para bien. Si Felix se había ganado ese título en todos sus años, debía ser buenísimo.

Cuando entró la profesora y se presentó, lo primero que hizo fue avisar que entrarían en el cálculo de probabilidad de hechizos basándose en el sistema de Farellis. Minho suspiró y Changbin dejó salir un lamento. Maldito Farellis y su afán por querer averiguar matemáticamente la probabilidad de éxito en hechizos y maldiciones.

—Sé que digo esto a cada estudiante de cuarto, pero no se desanimen si su probabilidad es baja —habló la profesora—. Siempre pueden mejorarla, no es un resultado estático.

—Nadie toma en cuenta las matemáticas al lanzar hechizos —murmuró Changbin.

Después de la explicación de la materia, tenían que, calculando los movimientos de su varita, los segundos y el tiempo de pronunciación ante el movimiento, obtener la probabilidad de éxito de un hechizo. A Minho le costó un poco, pero pudo resolverlo. Changbin, por otro lado, se dedicó a intentarlo varias veces hasta que, después de pelearse con los números, logró hacer el cálculo.

Al final de la clase, la profesora se pasó por los puestos revisando los ejercicios, y arqueó ambas cejas con diversión cuando se detuvo en el puesto de Changbin.

—Señor Seo —saludó, evidentemente divertida—. Otro año en mi clase.

—Profesora Boucher —sonrió Changbin forzadamente—. Mi profesora favorita.

—Espero que este año suba del puesto ochocientos en el ranking, señor Seo.

—Sí... eso espero.

—Envíele mis saludos al señor Lee —dijo, rayando el cuaderno de Changbin con la calificación y luego el de Minho—. Dígale que lamento que tenga Conjuraciones Matemáticas con el profesor Toledano. El señor Lee fue mi mejor alumno.

—Se lo diré —aseguró Changbin y la profesora siguió su camino—. _Agh_. Como la detesto. Me tiene manía.

Minho quiso decirle que quizá no era culpa de la profesora que estuviese en el ranking ochocientos, pero Changbin ya estaba de mal humor cuando revisó su cuaderno y se dio cuenta que había sacado una calificación baja. Minho dio un vistazo al cuaderno de Changbin e hizo una mueca cuando vio los errores en los cálculos.

☆ ☆ ☆

Después de Historia y Evolución de la Sociedad Mágica, Minho se refugió en la biblioteca. Las clases, hasta ahora, no habían cambiado mucho en comparación a su instituto anterior. Solo eran más estrictos y no se restringían a la hora de la enseñanza. No se ceñían a un plan específico.

Lo primero que hizo fue devolver uno de los libros cortos que había terminado de leer en la noche. Hablaba sobre la exposición de la magia en la época anterior a la guerra.

Sin embargo, terminó encontrándose con una sorpresa mucho más interesante.

—Parece que es mi día de suerte —bromeó Minho con una sonrisa ladina.

Jisung, oculto entre una pila de libros, dejó de practicar el hechizo que estaba haciendo y levantó la cabeza. Al instante, esbozó una sonrisa juguetona. Era evidente que estaba de mejor humor que ayer, Minho lo atribuía a que se había disculpado con Jeongin.

Minho se quedó observándole por unos segundos, procesando su rostro. Todavía era incapaz de recordar dónde había visto a Jisung con anterioridad, y se había olvidado de preguntarle a los chicos.

—Ah, sí, podría decir lo mismo —dijo y se pasó una mano por el cabello—. ¿Me espías, Minho? ¿En realidad me estabas siguiendo?

—No sé, ¿que no ves que no tengo vida propia? Mi único pasatiempo es seguirte.

Jisung rio y nuevamente intentó palmear a su lado, pero se retractó. Tenía la corbata deshecha, rodeándole por los hombros e inspiraba esa aura rebelde. Minho tuvo la impresión de que, si le propusiera robar un banco en ese mismo momento, Jisung se pondría de pie e iría por la bolsa del dinero.

Minho se sentó cerca, pero dejó unos centímetros para no invadir su espacio.

—¿Qué tal tus primeras clases? —inquirió Jisung.

—Supongo que bien.

—Bueno, tampoco sonrías tanto.

—No puedo evitarlo. Soy muy feliz —expresó Minho con el rostro sobrio y la voz sin emoción.

Jisung parpadeó y sacudió su varita. A diferencia de la varita de Chan —que era de metal con un diseño simple—, la de Jisung era de plata y tenía grabada formas y palabras que Minho no pudo descifrar. Parecían escritos antiguos.

—¿Eres bueno en hechizos modificadores?

—Sí —aseguró Minho.

—¿Tú sabes hacer...? —Las mejillas de Jisung se encendieron y bajó la cabeza intentando ocultarlo. En vez de explicar, apuntó a la palma de su mano y murmuró—: _Lumina_.

Una esfera de luz se formó en su palma y se mantuvo ahí, flotando. Era un hechizo de iluminación básica, aquello lo sabía hasta un infante de primer grado.

—¿Si sé qué? —cuestionó Minho.

Jisung desvió la mirada y tomó aire.

—Si sabes... hacer eso.

—¿Eso qué? —insistió—. Sé claro, Jisung.

Minho observó la esfera de luz en la mano de Jisung y creyó intuir a qué se refería, pero prefirió mantenerse en silencio. Jisung esperó paciente a que el color de sus mejillas desapareciera y respiró con fuerza. Incluso cuando volvía a recuperar el color habitual de su rostro, tenía una mirada avergonzada y apretaba los labios como si fuese a decir algo imperdonable.

—Es... ese hechizo de transformación de _Lumina_ —aceptó por fin, suspirando.

Minho sonrió. Su suposición era correcta.

—¿Y estabas avergonzado por eso?

—Lo siento, es que, cuando le conté a mi madre si sabía el hechizo, me llamó infantil y me dijo que estudiara hechizos complejos si no quería ser un fracasado.

Minho no iba a reconfortarlo, no era bueno en ello. Lo máximo que podía hacer era darle una palmada en la espalda y decirle que estaba con él. Sus palabras de ánimo eran, de hecho, deprimentes y sería incapaz de abrazarlo de lo incómodo que se sentiría por el contacto físico.

—Sí, lo conozco —sonrió—, y no tiene nada de malo —indicó señalando la esfera luminosa en la palma de Jisung.

El rostro de Jisung se iluminó cuando Minho confirmó que conocía el hechizo y, con emoción, acercó la esfera de luz en su dirección.

—Hazlo.

—¿Te gustaría una forma específica? —preguntó, con una sonrisa ladina—. Si lo dejas a mi elección, no puedo prometerte que no le daré forma de pen...

—¡Ya entendí!

Las mejillas de Minho estaban calientes cuando él y Jisung dejaron salir sus risotadas.

—Una estrella, ¿puedes? —respondió finalmente Jisung.

Minho asintió y sacudió la varita contra la esfera de luz—. _Lumisis_ _Stellatium_ _._

Fue como ver el nacimiento de una estrella, o al menos la versión caricaturizada de una. La luz se expandió, tomando la forma tridimensional de la estrella que Minho había visualizado al lanzar el hechizo. No era realista, las estrellas comunes no tenían cinco puntas, pero Jisung no le había pedido que imitase una estrella real y aquello sería demasiado aguafiestas.

Jisung casi explotó de emoción. Tenía una estrella de luz en su mano y se veía igual de feliz como si hubiese ganado un premio. La luz resaltaba sus facciones: sus mejillas regordetas, sus labios finos y ojos dulces.

Con el cabello desordenado y el botón de la camisa desabrochado, lucía como un adolescente rebelde. _Un punk de cartón_ , diría Hyunjin. Pero, con los ojos brillándole de felicidad pura mientras sostenía una estrella, Minho no supo cuál era la faceta de Jisung que estaba conociendo.

—Minho —llamó Jisung. La luz de la estrella perfilando su rostro—, Gracias.


	8. Mi luna para ti

Habían pasado tres días desde el inicio de clases y Minho podía asegurar que sus materias preferidas, sin duda, eran Defensa y Encantamientos Extranjeros.

Especialmente la última, pues gracias a ella había descubierto su nuevo pasatiempo: lanzar un _«origami»_ a los cuadernos de Hyunjin. Nunca se había reído tanto hasta que, bajo el grito confundido de Hyunjin, las hojas empezaron a transformarse en mariposas de papel y salieron volando para no volver.

—¡¿Quién coño ha sido?! —había chillado Hyunjin, sacando su varita con furia. Los demás, en sus asientos, no podían dejar de carcajearse—. ¡Qué venga, que no le pasará nada!

Después de que Minho volviera a lanzar el hechizo una segunda vez, Hyunjin empezó a cuidar sus cuadernos con recelo. Ya no los sacaba de su bolsa de cuero y, cuando lo hacía, siempre miraba cauteloso a su alrededor.

Su siguiente víctima fue Chan. Probablemente Minho se hubiese retraído un poco, pues apenas le conocía y no había hablado lo suficiente con él. Pero, cuando la profesora de Encantamientos Extranjeros le enseñó _«Laugh, laugh, so loud»,_ Minho supo que ese hechizo era perfecto para Chan, quien se reía con cualquier broma, incluso si eran las terribles e infernales bromas de Changbin.

Fue divertido ver la cara de confusión de Changbin cuando contó un chiste malísimo sobre unos patos y Chan no pudo dejar de reírse por cinco minutos. Seungmin, como el genio que era, se percató que era obra de algún mago y usó uno de los hechizos más básicos: _«_ _Fin_ _ale_ _»,_ que era el contrahechizo por defecto.

—No volveré a reírme en mi vida —aseguró Chan después de ese episodio.

Después de eso, nadie pudo convencer a Hyunjin de que no estaban bajo ataque. Con sus cuadernos ocultos bajo la mochila, miraba a su alrededor como si alguien fuese a lanzarle una maldición en cualquier momento.

—¡Alguien nos está manipulando! Quiere ponernos en contra —había dicho Hyunjin y Changbin asintió convencido.

—Debe ser algún vago sin pasatiempos. —Minho respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Últimamente, ya no le avergonzaba dar su opinión o entrometerse en las conversaciones, pues los chicos le habían demostrado que no había nada de malo en hacerlo. Respondían a sus chistes y se reían por sus comentarios.

Hyunjin, por supuesto, no lució convencido para nada y siguió paranoico, observando sobre su hombro en espera de algún ataque fortuito. Nada volvió a pasar, Minho no era un imbécil para dejarse al descubierto así de fácil, pero no podía aguantarse la risa cada vez que Hyunjin ocultaba sus cuadernos y Chan miraba a su lado antes de reírse.

Incluso, en algún momento de esos tres días habían culpado a Seungmin. Según, nadie más podía saber hechizos tan extraños y lanzárselos sin remordimientos, pero Seungmin se carcajeó al escucharlo.

—Por supuesto que no soy yo —dijo y dio un vistazo rápido a Minho—. Usen su cabecita, chicos. Pero, si vuelven a culparme, la próxima seré yo de verdad.

Aunque, el tema quedó zanjado tan pronto como el siete de febrero llegó. Después del almuerzo, se había acostado en su cama mientras leía un libro para su clase de ciencias y Jeongin pintaba. De fondo, _Cocteau Twins_ en el tocadiscos animaba el ambiente con _Musette and Drums_ y Minho tarareaba mientras leía, aunque luego tenía que releer el párrafo porque perdía el hilo.

Entonces, como el retumbar de un disparo, un sonido agudo se disparó en sus oídos con fiereza. Minho gritó asustado y de dolor, llevándose las manos a los oídos en un intento de cubrirlos, pero el sonido agudo no disminuyó hasta segundos después y un pensamiento intrusivo apareció en su mente: Felix.

—Te han enviado un silbido, al parecer. —Jeongin sonrió divertido. Tenía una mancha de pintura azul en la mejilla—. ¿Qué nombre te ha llegado?

—Felix —contestó Minho sin aire.

Si aquello era un silbido, no quería volver a experimentarlo nunca más en su vida. Era lo más horrible que le había pasado en años. Sabía qué eran, pero también conocía la recomendación de no usarlos, pues la gente había comenzado a denunciarlos como acoso. Y como no, joder, si se sentía como si cuatro cantantes de ópera te estuviesen gritando en el oído.

—Qué extraño —dijo Jeongin y frunció el ceño—, normalmente los envía Hyunjin.

Minho dejó el tocadiscos encendido y salió de la habitación con un humor de perros y el rostro enrojecido. Felix le caía bien. Demasiado, para ser sincero; pero, no dudaría en castrarlo si no le daba una buena razón del por qué casi le provocaba un infarto.

No pudo evitar pensar que quizá era el karma, pero las mariposas de papel no tenían comparación con el pitido molesto en su oído.

Lo malo de los silbidos era que solo enviaban el nombre sin información adicional. Minho pasó por el comedor y luego por la sala de descanso sin encontrar a ninguno de los chicos con éxito. Se planteó pasar por el baño, pero la biblioteca se adelantó en sus pensamientos primero. Cuando se adentró en ella y vio la sonrisa culpable de Felix, casi se le abalanzó encima de la rabia.

—¡Podrías haberme matado!

—¡Lo siento! —Felix se inclinó hacia adelante con desesperación—. ¡Era necesario!

Los demás chicos, que también estaban ahí, saludaron a Minho por lo bajo.

—¡¿Necesario?! ¡Existen las jodidas puertas! Solo tenías que ir y tocar.

—Jeongin no podía saberlo.

Ante eso, Minho tomó aire y miró a Felix cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Saber qué?

—Sobre su fiesta sorpresa.

Claro, él era el único imbécil que no conocía los cumpleaños de los chicos y que, además, compartía habitación.

—Pues, querido Felix, déjame decirte que llamaste más la atención con esa atrocidad.

—Eso fue lo que dije yo —dijo Seungmin y Felix bajó la cabeza con las mejillas encendidas.

—Lo siento..., solo quería ayudar y a ninguno de los chicos se nos ocurría cómo sacarte de la habitación.

—Podrías, no sé, ¿haber optado por un chispazo? Es lo mismo, solo que visual y sin infarto cardíaco asegurado —refutó Minho y Felix ladeó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—El único que sabe enviar chispazos es Jeongin.

Ese, sin duda, era el universo burlándose en su cara. Minho, después de gruñir con desagrado y tomar aire para calmarse, terminó diciéndole a Felix que no pasaba nada y que podía dejar de arrugar el rostro como si quisiese llorar.

—El cumpleaños de Innie es mañana —informó Chan.

—Él dijo que nunca ha celebrado su cumpleaños —dijo Seungmin y Jisung asintió como si él fuese testigo de aquello.

—¡Tenemos que darle el mejor cumpleaños de su vida! —exclamó Hyunjin.

—Sí, entiendo su punto —alcanzó a decir Minho—, pero estamos siete. Ya mañana es su cumpleaños, no creo que nos dé tiempo a hacer algo magnífico.

—Oh, no, ya tenemos algo planeado —afirmó Chan—. Como siempre estás con Jeongin, no sabíamos cómo atraerte sin llamar la atención, pero... —Miró a Felix con una sonrisa—, supongo que dio igual.

Minho no había comprado nada para Jeongin, es más, hace unos segundos ni siquiera conocía la fecha. No estaba seguro que permitieran la salida de Revenant en días de semana, especialmente si estaban en clases. En menos de veinte minutos tendría Lenguaje y Minho no deseaba estresarse más de lo que ya estaba.

—Fantástico. Le puedo regalar aire si así lo desean.

—Oh —Jisung desvió la mirada—. Nos olvidamos por completo de eso, lo sentimos.

—Pero está bien si no le regalas nada —dijo Changbin—. No es obligación.

—Tu intención cuenta —sonrió Felix.

Los chicos le contaron que tenían planeado ir en la noche a la habitación y celebrarlo con comida y dulces, pero Hyunjin no lució convencido e incluso agregó que aquello sonaba aburrido. Minho hubiera estado de acuerdo si la persona que expresó su descontento no fuera Hyunjin, pues solo podía pensar en ilegalidades cuando este hablaba sobre cómo mejorar la fiesta.

El resto del día, asistió a las clases intentando maquinar un regalo rápido, una salida al pequeño problema que se había metido, pero eso provocó que perdiera noción de lo que le rodeaba y, cuando acabó la clase de Símbolos y Runas antiguas, tuvo que guiarse de los apuntes de Changbin. Aquello, para sorpresa de Minho, le tomó menos tiempo. Changbin tenía buena letra.

Lo único que tenía a su disposición era la magia, pero el menor ya era bueno en ella y, a menos que a Jeongin le fascinase la idea de recibir un maleficio, no se le ocurría en qué podía ayudarle. No conocía hechizos tan extravagantes como los de Seungmin ni había practicado hechizos tan cálidos y dulces como los de Felix, por lo que no sabía en qué podría servirle su magia.

Fue a la biblioteca de nuevo. Se había convertido en su lugar recurrente, al parecer, pero no solo eso, también era el lugar seguro de Jisung. Según él, ninguno además de Seungmin se pasaría por la sección de hechizos antiguos, pero no lo hacía seguido porque ya había leído la mayoría de libros de esa sección. Sin embargo, cuando fue en busca de un libro de encantamientos menos serios y se pasó por la sección de hechizos antiguos, no vio a Jisung por ningún lado.

Leyendo un poco, terminó encontrando varios hechizos que anotó. Podrían servirle en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, no encontró ninguno que le ayudase para el cumpleaños de Jeongin. Pensó en un hechizo dental, pero, si Jeongin siendo un mago tan hábil, todavía usaba brackets, quizá era por algo. Además, no era tan fácil hacerlo.

Hasta que, revisando un libro, se encontró con un hechizo que esponjaba el cabello para estar a la moda.

 _«¿Por qué no uso mi hechizo del cabello, entonces?»_ , pensó Minho, _«a_ _Jeongin_ _le quedaría bien el azul»._

No tenía nada que perder y, además, tampoco tenía mucho que dar.

Dio un vistazo al lugar vacío donde Jisung solía instalarse y luego salió de la biblioteca.

☆ ☆ ☆

Eran las doce de la noche cuando la puerta de su habitación fue tocada despacio. Minho ya tenía sus vinilos a un lado y Jeongin dormía plácidamente entre las sábanas. Había dejado su caballete a un lado de su cama y el cuadro a medias ya se había secado.

En todo el día, Jeongin ni siquiera mencionó su cumpleaños. Es más, cuando Minho le preguntó indirectamente sobre qué día era especial para él, Jeongin respondió que Halloween y volvió a lo suyo.

—Hoy vamos a subir diez kilos cada uno —sonrió Changbin cuando Minho abrió la puerta y él se adentró con las bolsas.

Los chicos estaban con sus pijamas puestas y tenían su varita afuera. No se podía merodear en los pasillos a altas horas de la noche, por lo que parecían haber estado alerta en todo momento. Además de la bolsa que estaba repleta de dulces, algunos traían platos cubiertos.

—Le caemos bien a los cocineros —dijo Chan, abrazando a Felix y destapando un pequeño pastel.

—Ustedes le caen bien a todos —refutó Seungmin.

Minho frunció el ceño al ver los labios de Hyunjin, parecían más rojizos de lo normal, pero dejó el tema de lado. ¿Se había pintado los labios?

—Aww —susurró Hyunjin cuando se dio cuenta de Jeongin. Hyunjin ya no llevaba ese parche en su nariz y la piel se veía sana.

—Muy bien, Seungmin, haz lo tuyo.

El nombrado, que tenía el cabello esponjoso, unas gafas y se tambaleaba del sueño, apuntó su varita contra la puerta—. _Sonito_ _Clausamenum_ _._

Era un hechizo silenciador, el sonido no podría salir. Minho sabía que el ruido difícilmente salía de las habitaciones, pero no querían arriesgarse.

Jisung se acercó en su dirección y sacudió su varita.

— _Multipli_ _Lumina._

Al instante, muchas esferas de luz se encendieron cerca de Jeongin. Jisung le miró con cara suplicante y Minho entendió lo que necesitaba sin que tuviese que decírselo. Sacando su varita, transformó las esferas de luz en velas de cumpleaños.

Su abuela solía hacerlo cuando él era un niño. En la noche, entraba en su habitación y le decía que era una lluvia de estrellas. En su cumpleaños, eran velitas.

—¡Minho, enciende esa cosa! —Exclamó Hyunjin señalando el tocadiscos que reposaba en su escritorio. Ante eso, Jisung, que ahora se dedicaba a revisar las cosas que habían traído los chicos, levantó la cabeza con curiosidad.

Había quedado implícito quién sería el DJ de la noche.

Si Jeongin no se despertó con el grito de Hyunjin, definitivamente dio un salto cuando _Lay All Your Love On Me_ de _ABBA_ empezó a sonar en el altavoz. Con el cabello apuntando en diferentes direcciones y los ojos pequeños, a Jeongin le costó acostumbrarse a las luces que parecieron quemarle la retina por la forma en la que se cubrió los ojos.

—¿Qué mie...?

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Jeongin! —gritaron todos al unísono. Minho lo intentó, pero la vergüenza le hizo bajar la voz.

Jeongin se talló los ojos antes de sentarse en la cama. Chan, con una gran sonrisa, había extendido el pastel con las velas encendidas. Eran quince, y tenía escrito con crema de chocolate el nombre de Jeongin seguido de un amoroso «Feliz cumpleaños».

Durante esos días, Minho había notado que Chan cuidaba mucho de Jeongin. Siempre estaba preguntándole sobre sus clases y si necesitaba alguna ayuda extra en las materias, pero Jeongin se negaba agradecido. No solo eso, también estaba pendiente de que no se perdiera el almuerzo o la cena por quedarse pintando. Era igual con Felix, quien, aunque no era menor que Seungmin o Jisung, aparentaba serlo. Chan siempre estaba atento a Felix y era el primer voluntario en probar sus brownies cuando experimentaba con los sabores.

—Los ve como hermanos pequeños —había aclarado Changbin cuando Minho, sin querer, resaltó el tema—. Especialmente a Jeongin. Chan tiene miedo de que Jeongin se rinda por los prejuicios del distrito 1.

Minho no preguntó más del tema, no le incumbía; así que solo continuó escuchando a Jisung hablar sobre sus clases.

Jeongin aparentaba ser de una edad mayor, con el cabello desarreglado y una camisa holgada, pero al final del día, todavía era menor. Trató de mantener una cara seria, pero cuando Hyunjin se acercó y se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama, sonrió.

—Dijiste que no habías celebrado tu cumpleaños antes —habló Jisung.

—No, mis padres creen que...—Jeongin se detuvo y ensanchó más su sonrisa—. Gracias, chicos.

—Pide un deseo —dijo Jisung, suavemente, y se sentó junto a él.

Jeongin no dijo en voz alta cuál era su deseo, después de cantarle el feliz cumpleaños, solo sopló las velas y los chicos aplaudieron. Chan le acercó el pastel para que lo probara, pero Hyunjin pasó su dedo por él y llenó la nariz de Jeongin con crema.

—¿Puedo poner algún vinilo? —ofreció Jisung y Minho asintió.

Jeongin, al instante, abrió su closet y Jisung tomó los vinilos que habían estado ahí. Minho no lo había pensado, pero tenía sentido que el amigo con padres estrictos que era el dueño de los vinilos fuese Jisung. Los abrazó y los revisó, para luego agradecerle a Jeongin.

Cuando Jisung se acercó al tocadiscos, Minho estaba a su lado.

—Mis padres dicen que la música actual y popular es basura y que solo debería escuchar música clásica —explicó Jisung, revisando cuál vinilo quería escuchar—. Una vez quemaron mi vinilo de The Smiths.

Aquello, por dramático que sonase, se sintió como un ataque personal hacia Minho. Él, que adoraba a The Smiths, no pudo evitar apretar los ojos de dolor cuando Jisung asintió confirmando sus palabras.

—Tus padres son mis archienemigos ahora.

Jisung, inclinado sobre el escritorio, le dedicó una sonrisa divertida a Minho.

—Bienvenido al club.

En el momento en el que Jisung colocó la aguja sobre el disco, Hyunjin profirió un grito eufórico cuando _Let's Groove_ de _Earth, Wind & Fire_ empezó a sonar en la habitación.

—¡Innie, bailemos!

Seungmin, sentado en la cama de Jeongin, meneaba la cabeza al ritmo de la música mientras él y Changbin acababan con la mayoría de los dulces. Hyunjin se había servido una gaseosa, pues era ilegal el alcohol en la institución, e intentaba llevar a Jeongin al centro de la habitación para bailar.

Felix, por otro lado, estaba en su mejor momento. Había preparado brownies en la cocina, según había escuchado, y se paseaba por la habitación al ritmo de la música mientras los ofrecía.

—¡Hey, brownie boy! —llamó Minho con un acento inglés cuestionable.

A Felix le brillaron los ojos y corrió con la bandeja. Minho tomó dos y asintió con una sonrisa para confirmarle a Felix que estaban deliciosos. Jisung, a su lado, tomó solo uno.

En un momento, Felix llegó a chocar accidentalmente su cadera con la de Chan y ambos estallaron en carcajadas, para luego, moverse al ritmo de la canción. Hyunjin, por otro lado, parecía haberse bebido diez tazas de café, pues, al ver que Jeongin se rehusaba a bailar, terminó convenciendo a Changbin, quien no soltó la bolsa de frituras.

—¡Vengan ustedes también! —llamó Hyunjin, que ahora estaba molestando a Chan.

Si Minho debía ser sincero, ninguno de ellos bailaba bien, a excepción de Changbin. Felix se movía con total libertad que ni siquiera podía juzgarlo. Chan, por otra parte, fingía con Hyunjin como si fuese un vals, pero movían los brazos con tanta fuerza que temió que golpeasen a Felix. Y Changbin, bueno, él bailaba bien con su bolsa de frituras.

Mientras, Seungmin sonreía divertido y movía la cabeza, y Jeongin se cubría el rostro avergonzado al ver a Hyunjin bailar.

—Esta parece más la fiesta de Hyunjin —bromeó Jisung y Minho asintió.

—Lo está disfrutando.

—Vamos a unirnos.

Minho no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pues Jisung ya le había tomado de la muñeca y le había arrastrado al centro de la habitación. Aprovechando, tomó algunos chocolates de la cama de Jeongin. No sabía bailar, aquello era obvio, por lo que solo se movió como se le ocurrió: energéticamente y en saltitos.

Al final, incluso Jeongin cayó bajo la tentación y se acercó. Primero se mostró tímido, pero Seungmin se puso de pie y le condujo al centro, donde Felix le dio un abrazo y lo sacudió al ritmo de la música.

Terminaron todos riéndose, formando un círculo y bailando de las formas más horrendas posibles. Jisung tuvo que cambiar el vinilo varias veces cuando las canciones acababan y después de un rato, todos estaban gozando con _Girls Just Want to Have Fun._

—¡Mierda! ¡No soy una chica, pero sí que quiero divertirme! —exclamó Hyunjin y Minho no pudo aguantarse la risa.

—¡Yo igual, uh! —secundó Jisung.

Jeongin lucía feliz. Había estado comiendo frituras junto a Changbin mientras cantaban e intentaban bailar. Felix había arrasado con la mitad de sus propios brownies y Chan ahora estaba cambiándolos de color para comérselos. Seungmin, al final, había terminado sosteniendo a Hyunjin, que se reía eufórico y Minho había intentado bailar con Jisung, quien se rio sin pudor de sus pasos de baile.

—¡Pareces una anguila! —se carcajeó Jisung y Minho frunció el ceño fingiendo indignación.

Al final, terminaron en el suelo, respirando exhaustos. Seungmin fue el único que se dejó caer en la cama de Jeongin y Chan en la de Minho. El suelo era un desastre, repleto de envolturas desperdigadas y migajas de brownies y pastel.

Minho pensó entonces que por fin podría descansar, mañana se harían cargo de todo el desperdicio, pero Hyunjin se puso de pie y tomó aire.

—Aún tengo una sorpresa para Innie.

—Sí, tenemos —agregó Changbin y Hyunjin le sonrió.

Chan arqueó una ceja, quitando una migaja de brownie de su rostro.

—Espero que no sea algo ile...

— _Shh_. Silencio, yo quiero saber qué es. —Se apresuró Jeongin y Hyunjin le guiñó un ojo.

No obstante, Seungmin casi se infartó cuando Changbin se acercó al espacio entre los escritorios y abrió la ventana. Se subió a la orilla y, usando un hechizo de caída ligera, saltó por ella; Hyunjin le siguió. Ninguno se preocupó, era imposible que se lastimaran con ese hechizo, pero Felix sí abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿No estaba prohibido salir en la noche?

—Sí, lo está —confirmó Chan, negando suavemente—. Pero son Changbin y Hyunjin, el dúo desastroso por excelencia. No puedo controlarlos.

Los chicos se asomaron por la ventana. Seungmin se colocó atrás para que los más bajos pudiesen ver mejor lo que el dúo desastroso tenía preparado. Estaban a gran altura, y habían caído en el jardín trasero, por lo que no debería haber guardias cerca, más bien estaban en los límites de los alrededores.

Seungmin quitó el hechizo silenciador para que los chicos pudieran escucharlos.

— _¡Mírame, Innie! ¡Mírame!_ —exclamó Hyunjin y Jeongin sonrió divertido, aferrándose al borde.

Los chicos estaban intentando aguantarse la risa. La figura de los chicos se veía tan diminuta que daba la impresión de que podías alcanzarlos con los dedos.

—¡Este hechizo lo hace mi mamá para mi madre! —gritó Hyunjin y Chan se cubrió el rostro de la vergüenza.

—Tu regalo, además de esa caja mal envuelta, ¿es un hechizo de tus madres? ¿En serio? —gritó Seungmin de vuelta y Jeongin rio por lo bajo.

—¡También es mi otro regalo! —añadió Changbin y sacó su varita para posar—. ¡Hyunjin es malísimo con el hechizo!

—¡Ay, cállate!

Minho y Jisung deseaban aguantarse la risa, pero la situación era tan surrealista que ni ellos podían.

—Creo que sé qué hechizo es —suspiró Jisung.

—Lastimosamente, creo que yo también —resopló Chan.

—¡Innie! ¡Sé que tu color favorito es el azul!

—¡Sí! —gritó de vuelta Jeongin.

Si seguían gritando, en cualquier momento vendría un guardia o alguno perdería la voz de lo fuerte que lo hacían.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Innie!

Una explosión de color azul se expandió desde la varita de Hyunjin, aquello no era el supuesto hechizo, pues era algo muy común de Hyunjin. Las luces se expandieron, y resplandecían en el cielo nocturno, simulando estrellas. Era precioso, Minho no lo iba a negar. Pero, Jeongin sonrió cuando observando atento, unas rosas azules empezaron a crecer en el jardín bajo la varita de Changbin. Minho había visto los cuadros que Jeongin tenía en su pared y siempre había una rosa azul escondida en ellos.

El campo empezó a llenarse de las corolas azules, desperdigándose hacia los bordes y dando la impresión de que brillaban ante las chispas de Hyunjin. Era precioso, y gracias a una pequeña corriente, algunos pétalos se elevaron alrededor de los dos chicos.

—¿Te gustaría el cabello azul? —preguntó entonces Minho, llamando la atención de Jeongin—. Es el único regalo que puedo ofrecerte, lo siento.

—Sería un honor —aceptó, inclinándose en el borde.

Un manto de nubes cubría la luna, pero aquello no fue un impedimento para que Hyunjin creara la suya propia con sus chispas. _«¡Mi luna para ti, Innie!»_ , había exclamado, mientras se paseaba entre las rosas azules. Jeongin, con una sonrisa cálida y abrazando a los chicos, aseguró que ese, sin duda, había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicación de porqué Hyunjin tiene dos mamás y nadie lo lincha si están en los 80s: los magos y no-magos que viven en Verluer (el país ficticio donde ubiqué la historia), están un poco aislados y no se guían mucho por las creencias, pensamientos o ideologías de los no-magos de afuera y su principal prioridad es la magia, por lo que a la mayoría de personas no les importaría el género siempre y cuando sean magos poderosos. OJO, dije la mayoría, pues existe gente que sí se guía por los comportamientos de afuera y sí son homofóbicos y todo.
> 
> No existe el racismo en Verluer (las mamás de Hyunjin son dos mujeres negras) porque, aunque existen unos pocos que sí son homofóbicos por el hecho de que creen que un hijo adoptado es menos poderoso que uno nacido de dos padres, nadie cree que el color de piel tenga algo que ver con la magia (lo cual es correcto y está demostrado en mi mundo, obvio).
> 
> Lo que lastimosamente sí existe son algunos estereotipos de género como que el maquillaje es para mujeres y cosas así. Y, como sabrán, el VIH y SIDA fueron un problema muy grande en esa época, por lo que los magos en sí son MUY, pero MUY cerrados a la hora de las relaciones sexuales y los magos homofóbicos lo usan como prueba de que el mundo mágico debería tener solo a hijos nacidos en un matrimonio heterosexual.
> 
> Sí, Hyunjin es adoptado.
> 
> Tengo más cosas que explicar, pero creo que se explicaran por sí solas a lo largo de la historia.
> 
> Eso, mini explicación social de mi mundo y perdón por el mucho texto.


End file.
